Princess of Mirkwood
by Zannna
Summary: HP/LotR crossover, the grandaughter of Legolas lives on and discovers Hogwarts, when she starts attending things become complicated.*On Hold*
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings, or Harry Potter.

Summary: LOTR crossover with Harry Potter. Very Different. Lithariel is an elf and the last of her kind. She decides to go to Hogwarts. Will she be able to defeat Lucious Malfoy when he finds a Palantiri seeing stone? Lithariel/Oliver Wood. 

Prologue

12,000 years have gone by since the passing away of Middle Earth. Lithariel Greenleaf is the only remaining elf. She is the daughter of Aragorn Greenleaf, and Galadrien Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Aragorn Greenleaf was Legolas' only son. Her parents, and grandparents, as well as the rest of the elves sailed west at the end of the 3rd age. She was left with instructions to keep an eye on Middle Earth, and make sure it was reconstructed. To make sure that the land did not pass away as all of the people, and creatures of Middle Earth were prophesied to. And pass away they did. Every living creature faded, and eventually passed away, dwindling into nothingness. Middle Earth itself faded away to practically nothing. What was not foreseen was that a colony of the race of men would survive, and replenish the Earth. And that is what they ended up calling it in the end Earth. All the old ways were forgotten. Elves were merely legends now, their language, their magic, their very way of life, gone.

Lithariel had been living in the isolation of Mirkwood. Before her family and kindred left they warded off the Palace, and some of the surrounding grounds. No creature living, or otherwise could get into, let alone see the warded off area. Lithariel, however, could see through the barrier, and also she could cross it at will. She had been watching the earth come alive again, it now was inhabited by many, many men. Lithariel did not know how many, she stayed mainly in the Forest of Mirkwood near the warded area.

There were many creatures living here now. The Giant Spiders never left, and there were many different creatures like Centars, and Unicorns. The Centars were actually very friendly. Lithariel was friends with some of them, and they gave her news of the outside world.

That is how she found out about Hogwarts. One of her closest Centar friends was a mare named Hyra. She told Lithariel all about Hogwarts. One day Lithariel and Hyra were talking, and Hyra said something about wizards and magic. That immediately caught Lithariel's attention. She asked Hyra to explain everything she knew, and Hyra did.

Lithariel contemplated all she had learned about this "Hogwarts" for quite some time (20 years to be exact) before finally coming to a decision. She had learned about a large man named Hagrid, who came into the forest very often. He would come to make sure all was well, and to sometimes protect the creatures within the wood. Hyra told Lithariel that Hagrid was a "good, and trustworthy man." Well, Lithariel trusted Hyra and decided to talk to this Hagrid herself.

  
  


Chapter 1

Lithariel was sitting on her balcony reading one of her favorite books for the hundredth time. She looked up to see the beautiful green trees across the courtyard. It was the middle of summer and the trees were happily singing in the bright sun . Lithariel's immortal wolf Mithelena, [A.N. who by the way was also enchanted so that she could come, and go through the barrier as she wished,] came bounding into her bedroom howling. 

"What?" said Lithariel, putting down the book she was reading. Mithelena, Lena for short, spun around in a circle then bounded towards the door, then stopped, turned around and waited. 

"Alright Lena, you want me to follow you, but why?" said Lithariel. She sat there thinking for a moment then stood up and walked towards her pet wolf, and bent down to Lena's level. 

"Is that man Hagrid in our wood?" she said. Lena spun around again, and then jumped in the air. "I shall take that as a 'yes' then. Alright Milady you may lead on, as soon as I get Vialnen." Lena bounded out the door, down the hall, around the corner, and out of site.

'She must be going to tell Vialnen that we are going for a ride', thought Lithariel. Then she started thinking about her wonderful horse Vialnen. Vialnen was a gorgeous snow white mare that had been given to her by her father before he sailed west. She was enchanted with the gift of immortality by Lady Galadriel herself. She and Lena were given to Lithariel to be her eternal companions. Lena was a gift from her grandfather Legolas.

Lithariel caught up with Lena in the stables trying to wake up Vialnen. Vialnen snorted angrily at Lena. Lena backed up , sat down, and looked over her shoulder to their master, and friend. They were certainly a sight to behold. Both of them had snow white coats, and shining light blue eyes. All three of them were the best of friends. When Vialnen saw Lithariel she got up and shook the sleep out of her head.

"How do you feel about taking me for a ride Vialnen?" Lithariel asked her beloved horse. Vialnen whinnied happily. Lithariel opened her stall and said, " We are going to find someone that I have been wanting to speak with. He is in our wood, and Lena knows where." Lithariel turned and walked outside with her animals following. 

She suddenly remembered that she didn't have her weapons with her. She turned to Lena, and Vialnen, and said, "I forgot my bow, and sword. I will go and get them. I shall return shortly."

She gracefully ran to her room, of course for an elf it's hard to run any way other than gracefully, and went to her weapons chest. She opened it and took out her bow and quiver. She set them on the bed and looked back into her trunk. "Hmmm. Should I take my sword, or my daggers?" she thought. Her sword was of the most intricate elven design, and was given to her by her mother. Her daggers had actually belonged to her grandfather Legolas. She decided on her sword she named Anduin after the great river. She went back into her trunk to get the straps she needed to strap her weapons to her horse, then she picked up her selected weapons, and ran back outside to meet Vialnen and Lena.

"Alright Vialnen let me put these on you," she said to her horse. Vialnen stood patiently waiting while Lithariel, with quick and practiced movements, strapped her quiver and bow to Vialnen's right shoulder, and Anduin to her left side. Lithariel then jumped gracefully onto Vialnen's back and said. "Alright Lena, lead on."

Lena bounded through the lands around the castle towards the barrier, then she slowed down and trotted through it with Vialnen on her heels. It's not that they couldn't run through the barrier, it's just that it was more comfortable not to. You see, going through the barrier is a very strange experience. From the inside, the barrier looks like a thick fog, or mist. When you go through it you get a chill up your spine. If you go through it too fast that chill grips you, and holds you for several moments, which is a very unpleasant feeling.

From the outside, if you are not enchanted to see the barrier, then you can't. If you go towards it then you just automatically skirt around the edges till your around it without even noticing. It's kind of like the "Holodeck" on "Star Track: The Next Generation". Your surroundings are altered so that you go in a certain direction without even noticing the difference. Thus the effect of thinking that you are in a larger area on the "Holodeck", or in this case the effect that you are walking in the same direction you were before encountering the barrier. And therefore, you have no idea that it is even there.

They emerged on the other side, and broke into a run. Lena wove in and out of trees, with Vialnen easily following. When they were approaching the edge of the wood, farther towards the school than Lithariel had ever been before, they saw a very large man. He had long hair and a bushy beard, and was wearing a long overcoat. Lithariel slowed Vialnen, and approached slowly, and cautiously.

* * * 

Hagrid was heading back to the school, when he heard Fang whimper. He turned around, and Fang ducked behind him. He looked back at Fang and said, "What's the matter boy", and the dog just looked up at him from his position crouched on the forest floor. "Cowardly dog" said Hagrid as he turned around to see what had petrified his dog so. The first thing he saw was a grey wolf, almost silver, with eyes the most amazing shade of blue he had ever seen. That was until, of course, he looked up.

There atop a white mare, that had eyes of the same brilliant blue as the wolf, was the most beautiful creature Hagrid had ever seen. She was wearing a flowing white gown, and seemed to almost glow with an inner light. Her long blond hair looked like spun moonlight cascading around her past her waist in waves of silken beauty. Her eyes were a shimmering dark blue, almost navy. Her face was that of an angel. It looked like a magnificent sculpture, carved out of the smoothest marble. Her skin was very fair, and absolutely flawless. It looked to be as soft as silk. And, to Hagrids great surprise, her ears came to a delicate point. She was very thin and lithe looking, and didn't have any shoes on. Hagrid's attention was suddenly drawn to the bow and quiver strapped to the horses right shoulder, at the same time he noticed that the woman was riding bareback.

Hagrid felt a tickle on his left knee and looked down to find that the silver wolf was snuffling at his pant leg. Fang started to whimper, and whine rather loudly, but stopped when the lady spoke. She spoke in a language that Hagrid had never before heard. He didn't understand it, but it was so beautiful. It sounded more like music than words to him. The wolf backed away, and he looked up.

* * * 

"Lena leave him be, come here" said Lithariel. She always spoke to her animals in elvish, altough they understood common quite well, so she knew the man would not understand her. Lena backed away from the man, and he looked up. Lithariel saw his expression, and the corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. The expression on his face was one of wonder, astonishment, and awe. She also saw a hint of caution in his eyes, as he yet again looked towards her weapons. "Do not worry, I am not here to harm you, or the creatures of this wood that you protect." Lithariel said soothingly in the common tongue. "My name is Lithariel Greenleaf, and I only wish for you to lead me to Dumbledore, your master. I need to speak with him."

"Um... uh.." Hagrid stuttered, then he regained his composure and said, "My name is Hagrid, Milady.... How do you know about Dumbledore?"

"One of the Centars in this wood is a good friend of mine. Her name is Hyra. I believe you know her. Do you not?" said Lithariel.

"Well, yes I do know her" answered Hagrid.

"She told me that a great man named Dumbledore was the master of the land just outside this wood. And I simply wish to speak to him."

" 'bout what?" asked Hagrid

"My business is none of your concern, but I assure you that I mean him no harm." Lithariel answered.

Hagrid looked down at his feet while he pondered about the situation. 'She certainly didn't seem dangerous, and Dumbledore probably would want to see her' he thought.

He looked up at her and said, "Right well I will take you to see him only if you leave your weapons, and your wolf behind."

Lithariel nodded in agreement, and swung her left leg over Vialnen's head and leapt gracefully to the ground. She looked over to Hagrid, and noticed that he was eyeing her animals with interest.

She walked a couple of steps towards Hagrid and said in elvish, "Vialnen, Lena come meet this kind man that we have heard so much about."

She looked back to Hagrid and said in common, pointing to each of her animals in turn, 

"This is Vialnen, and Mithelena. I call her Lena for short. Would you like to meet them?"

"Why yes, I would like that very much." said Hagrid stepping up to Vialnen and letting her sniff his hand. He then stroked the horse's long muscled neck.

"You are a beauty aren't you girl?" he told her.

He then turned around and walked up to Lena, and knelt beside her, really noticing for the first time how large she was for a wolf. She sniffed his beard fervently, and Hagrid chuckled softly. Then he looked up only to notice that Fang was hiding behind a tree, peeking around the trunk looking at him and the wolf.

"Come here Fang, this is Lena she is a very nice wolf." said Hagrid to his cowering dog.

Fang slowly crept out from behind his tree, and tiptoed towards Lena.

Hagrid stood up and turned to Lithariel while Fang and Lena sniffed each other. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

Lithariel said to her animals in elvish "Go home, and wait for me. I will call if I need you." At this Vialnen snorted and pawed at the earth angrily. "Do not worry Vialnen, I wont be in any danger, and if something happens I still have Aros." said Lithariel. Aros is a small dagger that she always has strapped to her right thigh, it was named after the river Aros that runs along the edge of the Forest of Region. Her animals turned and ran towards the palace.

Lithariel nodded to Hagrid, and he turned and started walking towards Hogwarts, with Lithariel close behind.

* * * 

AN: If you like this story please review, and I will post the next chapter. Thank you. ^_^

Notes on pronunciation and meaning: 

Lithariel: (Lyth-ar-iel) Made up myself please do not use without permission.

Mithelena: (Myth-el-ena)"Mith" Grey "Elena" Star

Vialnen: (Vi-all-nen) "Vial" Twilight "Nen" Water


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 (For future violence, and romance)

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of non other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Methelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission, I even made up their names. ^_^ 

AN: I would like to thank every one who reviewed: Tigerlily, krissy, Calli, and Neko Megami. Thank you sooooo much it help me want to write more. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, my sister takes internet collage courses, so I can't get on the computer very often. The other reason is that I wanted to be one chapter ahead, before posting the next chapter. I totally got stuck on chapter 3. I actually still am, but I decided that my reviews were so nice that I had to post chapter 2 anyway. So, here it is! Hope you like! ;) 

Chapter 2

Lithariel followed Hagrid out of the wood and onto a large grassy area. It was now night, but that didn't keep her from seeing even the most minor detail. Ahead, and off to her right was a little cottage. Far off to her left was a lake, she sensed something not quite right about it, but couldn't be sure exactly what it was. Straight ahead there was a very large castle. It wasn't as impressive as Mirkwood, or Rivendale, but it was impressive all the same. It had an energy about it. Something powerful, and almost tangible to her.

When they reached the front steps, she was glad that she had worn her cloak, even though it was summer. She quickly pulled the hood up over her head, and moved her hair so that it laid flowing over her right shoulder. Her cloak was long, white, and silken. 

With her ears hidden, she continued to follow Hagrid into the school. There was a large entry hall, but she really didn't have time to notice it because Hagrid led her on through the winding halls very swiftly. They came to a brief halt at a statue, and Hagrid did something to it. Then all of the sudden, there was a staircase. Hagrid indicated the staircase politely, and said "After you, Milady." Hagrid called her 'Milady' because he didn't think 'miss' suited her. Lithariel nodded in recognition, and started up the staircase followed by Hagrid.

When they got to a door at the top of the staircase Lithariel stood aside to let Hagrid knock. He did so, and said " Professor Dumbledore sir, there is someone here to see you."

"Very well Hagrid send them in" Dumbledore replied.

Hagrid opened the door, and Lithariel glided in past him. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking at some parchment. He looked up, and froze.

"Would you like me to take your... uh.. cloak Milady?" said Hagrid. "I thank you, yes." replied Lithariel. She then pulled back her hood, and untied the laces about her neck. Hagrid slid it off of her shoulders, and hung it on the coat rack.

Through this entire exchange, Dumbledore just sat there staring, his eyes getting wider when she revealed her ears. He stood rather abruptly, and said " Thank you Hagrid. You may go now." Hagrid turned to leave, but stopped when Dumbledore said " And Hagrid speak of this to no one" 

"Yes Dumbledore sir" replied Hagrid, and left shutting the door behind him.

Dumbledore walked around to the front of his desk, took Lithariel's hand, bowed over it deeply, and kissed it. Before he straitened he said "It is an honor to meet one of the Firstborn, how may I be of service Milady?"

"You know of the Firstborn, sir?"asked Lithariel.

"Yes, Milady, I have seen some very ancient scrolls concerning the Elves. Although, I must admit, I never thought that I would meet one."

"I am the last."

"May I ask your name?"

"I am Lithariel Greenleaf, of Mirkwood daughter of Aragorn, and Giladrien Greenleaf"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, please sit."he said indicating a chair in front of his desk. Lithariel sat while Dumbledore went back around his desk, and took a seat himself.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, but first I must ask you to keep my confidence."said Lithariel.

"Of coarse. You have my word."

"Very well. As I said before I am the last. I was left here while my family, and kin Sailed West. The reason that I stayed behind, was to make sure that Middle Earth did not pass away entirely, and to make sure that evil does not rise again in these lands. It has been over 12,000 years since the last of the Elves Sailed West, and the Earth is replenished, yet with more evil in the hearts of men than I could have ever dreamed. Yet, I can do nothing for the hearts of men. The evil, hate, and pride that fill their very souls will lead many of them to ruin." As Lithariel was saying this her eyes became very dark, and haunted. She looked up at Dumbledore, and seemed to snap out of it.

"I have been isolated in my wood for far to long. I feel that I need to learn more about the world, although I do not wish to learn more of the common man. I wish to learn how magic has evolved since the Elves left." Lithariel paused, and looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes. She said, "What I would ask of you is that I may be allowed to attend this school, and learn the ways of modern magic, as one of your students."

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "It would be my great honor to have you attend my school."

Lithariel smiled.

* * * 

After several hours of discussing the details they decided on a course of action. Lithariel would start as a sixth year, they would say that she had transferred from Beauxbatons. Although she did not know French, Lithariel assured Dumbledore that she can learn any language by only hearing a few words spoken. She gave Dumbledore some gold for her tuition, and supplies, and asked him to convert some to the current form of currency. Dumbledore said he would have someone take her to get the things she would need for school some time soon.

There was one last obstacle though: her appearance. She already looked to be about 18 so that wasn't a problem, but her ears were. They debated this point for a while then Dumbledore said, "I have it! A potion won't work because it won't last long enough, and cannot be easily reversed. A charm won't work because it can be easily reversed, but cannot be recast quickly. So, what we need to do is combine a potion and a charm, along with the proper incantation. But I am afraid this is to much for me to handle right now I have school business to attend to. There is however a professor here who, I am sure, has the time and knowledge to attend to your needs. Now he will need a charm of some sort to work with. It will be better if it is something that you own...Do you own a bracelet or a ring?"

"Yes I do" replied Lithariel. "But it is back at the palace"

"Well, I think you should go back then, and wait until morning. Then bring back a ring or bracelet, or both I don't know which Professor Snape will prefer, and I will brief him on the situation. We will meet you on the front steps. At about ten?"said Dumbledore.

"Very well, I shall see you then."said Lithariel and stood. Dumbledore fetched her cloak, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She tied the strings, and pulled up her hood.

"Goodnight" said Dumbledore

"Goodnight" replied Lithariel.

On her way down the stairs she began chanting softly in Elvish, calling to Aratar. By the time she found her way to the front door, Aratar was there waiting patiently. She leapt onto Aratar's back and they rode back to the palace.

* * *

The next morning, shortly after sunrise, Dumbledore made his way to Snape's room.

He knocked firmly on the door, and waited for Snape to answer. After several minutes a rather rumpled looking Snape opened the door.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore" said Snape groggily.

" I am sorry for disturbing you at this early hour, but I have something that needs your immediate attention." said Dumbledore.

"Alright, come in and have a seat." said Snape quite unenthusiastically.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore as he entered Snape's parlor, and sat down in a large, cushy, armchair. "Do you know anything of the Firstborn?"

Snape sat down across from him in a similarly, cushy accommodation, and said, " Do you mean The Elves?"

"Yes"

"But they are merely legend, you must know that?"

"I pretty much thought the same thing. Until last night, that is"

Snape's eyes widened, and he raised his right eyebrow questioningly. Dumbledore took the hint and continued. "I was visited by one of the Firstborn last night. Her name is Lithariel Greenleaf, she is the last of her kind, and came to ask a favor of me. I, of course, told her that I would be pleased to help her."

Snape broke in roughly, "You can't honestly tell me that you believe that this girl is a real elf?"

"Yes, actually I can. And you will believe too when you meet her, later this morning."

Snape got a yeah-right-like-whatever look on his face. Dumbledore continued "I need you to construct a glamour for her. We discussed it, and she is going to bring a piece, or two, of jewelry for you to enchant. We also need you to make a potion to use in conjunction with the charms. As you can see you will need a very complex incantation. I am fully confident that you have all the skills needed to accomplish this task. That is why I asked you and not someone else, like Professor Flitwick."

Professor Snape was still not entirely convinced, he said "What exactly does an elf need a glamour for, and why can't she do it for herself?"

"Because she is going to attend Hogwarts. And as for why she cannot do it herself, her people never had a need, or a desire, to mask their true appearance. That is until now. Will you help me or not?"

Snape thought about it for a moment. 'Well, what do I have to lose? If she is not who she says she is I can easily expose her, and this might actually be amusing.' He looked up at Dumbledore and said, out loud, "I will do as you ask, but I must first consult my books. When is she coming?"

"She will be here around ten."

"Then I should hurry"

* * * 

At the same time that Dumbledore was walking down to wake up Snape, Lithariel was looking through a drawer that contained some of her most treasured possessions. She lifted up a necklace that was given to her by a dear friend. There was a ruby pendant hanging from it's long silver chain. She put it back, it would not do. She took out a dark blue velvet box, and opened it. She took out a bracelet. It was of Dwarven make and design. Her grandfather's good friend Gimli had made this bracelet, along with a matching ring, for her before he died. It was made of silver crafted to resemble tiny aspen leaves laid over and over one another forming a complete circle. She put the bracelet back, closed the box, and set it on her bed. It was perfect.

Lithariel bathed, and brushed her hair. She put on a light blue velvet dress. It was form fitted above the waist, and flowed freely to the floor. The sleeves of the dress cascaded down about six inches past her hands. It looked like it would be heavy, and uncomfortable, but it was actually very light. The neck of the dress scooped down to about three inches below her collar bone. There were bay leaves, and vines, embroidered along the neck line in silver thread. There was a sash, made of coarse woven ribbon around her waist. The sash was dark blue interwoven with silver, and fell from where it was fastened in the front to about a foot above the floor. She wore around her neck her immortal pendant. The pendant was shining silver with bright crystals. She pulled a section of hair from above each ear, and fastened it behind her head with a silver clip shaped like a bay leaf. She decided to put on some silver slippers, and did so.

Lithariel picked the jewelry box up off of the bed, and slipped it in a small white silk purse. She looked out the window and saw that it was time to leave. She strapped Aros (her dagger) to her right thigh, picked up Anduin(her sword), and headed to the stables, grabbing her white silk cloak on her way out of the door. She got Vialnen ready to go, mounted her, and rode off towards Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 (For future violence, and romance)

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of non other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Methelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission, I even made up their names. ^_^

AN: At the end of the chapter.

Chapter 3

Dumbledore stood on the front stairs of Hogwarts basking in the midmorning sun. Snape was standing beside him, but was decidedly not basking. Snape stood looking at the Forbidden Forest waiting for this 'Lithariel' character. He was going to enjoy exposing her as the fraud she was.

As Snape was standing there thinking how ridiculous this all was, suddenly he saw a light coming out of the forest towards them. On closer inspection, he saw what the light was coming from: A woman on a white horse. But it couldn't be because Snape was pretty sure that women did not glow. As the being came closer he noticed it was indeed a woman, a exceedingly beautiful one at that. He was transfixed by her ethereal beauty. Snape just stood there, staring, as she came closer.

She came to a stop a few feet away from them, and dismounted. Snape heard, although it seemed from a distance, Dumbledore saying " Welcome back Lithariel, this is Professor Severous Snape. Professor Snape, this is Lithariel Greenleaf, the last of the Eldar." Snape just stood there, staring, until Dumbledore nudged him. "Professor Snape, this is Lithariel Greenleaf." Dumbledore said again.

"Pardon me Milady, it is just that this is the first time that I have seen a real elf." Snape said while taking her hand in his, and bowing over it deeply before he continued. "It is an honor to meet you Lithariel Greenleaf, I will help you in anyway you require." Snape then kissed her hand, let it go, and straitened back up.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well Professor Snape." replied Lithariel.

" Well then, I have some duties to attend to so I shall leave you two alone so that you can get to work." said Dumledore.

"I thank you Master Dumbledore. I shall see you later then?" said Lithariel.

"Yes you shall. Good day Milady." replied Dumbledore.

"Namarie" said Lithariel as Dumbledore walked off. Then she turned to Snape.

"Shall we?" she said.

"Yes," replied Snape as he held out his arm for her. "If you don't mind me asking what does 'Namarie' mean?"

"It means 'Good bye' in Elvish" said Lithariel as she took his arm. "Oh, could you please wait for one moment?"

"Of course"

Lithariel let go of Snape's arm, and ran down to Vialnen . "I am sorry Milady," Lithariel started to say in Elvish, "You may do as you wish now, but please be ready when I call for you" Vialnen neighed in agreement, nodding, and then ran off.

Lithariel ran back up to Snape, and again took the offered arm. They walked in a semi-comfortable silence to Snape's classroom.

[AN: Wait a minute, isn't it kinda weird how Snape is so nice all of the sudden? Hmm, I wonder what that could mean? lol]

Snape opened the door for her, and motioned for her to enter first. "Please have a seat" he said as he motioned to a chair next to one of the tables at the front of the room. Lithariel sat.

"Did you bring the items that Dumbledore suggested?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I did." replied Lithariel, as she took off her cloak, and pulled out the silk purse. She took the dark blue velvet box out, and handed it to Snape.

Snape opened it, and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Is there something wrong? Will that not do?" asked Lithariel.

" Oh no, there is nothing wrong. I just have never seen anything like it." Snape reassured her. "Very well then, let us get started"

* * * 

Several hours later, Lithariel sat watching as Snape put her bracelet, and ring in the center of a binding circle. He then backed away from the circle, which had runes drawn on the floor, surrounded by many candles and herbs, and picked up one of the potions he had made earlier, and his wand . The potion was in a small flask, and he put his thumb over the opening. He then raised his wand in his right hand, and started the incantation, while he shook droplets of the dark red, almost black, potion on the circle with his left hand. About fifteen minutes later, a bright light exploded upwards from the binding circle.

Snape motioned for Lithariel to came sit, as they had discussed, in the center of another circle he had drawn on the floor. This circle was another type of binding circle. Both of the binding circles were meant to keep the spells contained, but the latter was much, much stronger. The circle itself, and the runes within, were drawn with a very potent potion. Lithariel stepped through the opening on one side if the circle. Snape went and got the ring and bracelet, and handed them to her for her to put on. She put the ring on her right ring finger, and the bracelet on her right wrist.

Then Snape went and got the potion he had drawn the circle with, and closed the circle, whispering a few words to activate the spell. Snape put the potion back on the table, got out his wand, and looked at Lithariel inquiringly. Lithariel nodded at him, giving him permission to continue.

Snape started to recite his carefully worded incantation. A few minutes later, he nodded his head indicating to her to drink the potion in the circle beside her. She did so trying not to react to it's fairly foul taste. Lithariel started to feel tingly as Snape continued with his spell. About a twenty minutes later, as Snape was starting to get very tired, there was only one more word left in the spell. As Snape said it, very loudly because of the sudden very strong wind that had started to gust all around them, a bright light burst out from the circle in every direction blinding Snape.

As the light faded, and Snape was able to see again he looked towards the circle to see Lithariel lying there unconscious. He walked over to her quickly, while saying a few words to deactivate the binding circle. He knelt beside her checking her pulse. It was strong, but very fast. He looked down at her. The spell had worked, in fact it had worked perfectly. You now could not see her pointed ears, her hair did not shine quite so much, and she had completely lost her glow. Her skin was still perfect, and her other features the same.

Snape gently lifted Lithariel off the ground, and carried her to the medical wing. He put her down on a bed, and told a nurse that had rushed up to see what was wrong, to go and get Dumbledore immediately.

* * *

As Dumbledore walked in he asked, " What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"No," replied Snape "everything went fine. She just fell unconscious after the spell was completed. She is most likely just worn out."

"Alright then. Why don't you go rest now you look quite tired, I will look after her."

"Thank you Professor. I will come and check in on her later then." said Snape. Snape looked at Lithariel with almost sad eyes. He thought that she looked much better as an elf, and greatly disliked the fact that he had been the one to diminish her beauty. 'It is what she wanted' he told himself as he walked out of the room.

Dumbledore sat down next to Lithariel's bed. She looked to be sleeping, although her eyes were closed. Lithariel had told him that elves sleep with their eyes open. Well she looked to be alright, this was most likely just part of the spell. 'If so,' Dumbledore thought 'then Snape did a better job than I could have ever imagined'

"You there," Dumbledore said to a nurse walking by, "Would you be so kind as to open those curtains?"

It was just past nightfall, and Dumbledore thought that some moon, and star light might help her recover.

Dumbledore waited for another hour, or so, and then decided she was doing well enough to be left in the care of Madame Pomphrey.

"Madame Pomphrey?" said Dumbledore.

" Yes Professor Dumbledore" she replied coming over.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would please watch over her: Her name is Lithariel. Please just make sure that the curtains stay open, and if there is any change, or if she awakes, please come and get me immediately. If you could also take off her shoes, and put her under the blankets so she would be more comfortable, that would be wonderful." Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair.

"Of course Professor. But sir what happened? Do you want me to treat her?"

"She fainted, and no please do not try to treat her. She will be fine after some rest."

"Alright then. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight"

* * *

Lithariel sat bolt upright in bed, and looked around confused. 'Where am I' she thought, breathing heavily. She looked around. It seemed to be around nine in the morning, judging from the position of the sun that was streaming in through the window. 'I seem to be in some kind of healing room' she thought, looking at all of the beds, and tables, and things around her. Then she remembered everything. She let out a breath she did not realize that she had been holding.

Lithariel pulled the blankets off of her legs, and set her feet on the floor. She looked up as she heard someone shuffling towards her.

"No, please lie back down miss. I have already sent someone to get Dumbledore." said an extremely excited looking woman.

Lithariel lied back down deciding that it would be unwise to excite the woman any further. Only mere seconds later, Professor Snape walked in.

"I am glad to see that you are awake Lady Lithariel. How are you feeling this morning?" said Snape as he came to stand beside her bed.

"I feel tired, and have a bit of a headache but otherwise I am fine." replied Lithariel. "What happened? Did it work?" she asked sitting up, and scooting back so that she was leaning against the head of the bed.

Snape sat down on the chair beside the bed before answering her. "It actually worked rather well, but when the spell ended you were very weak, and you fainted." said Snape.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Lithariel.

"Only over night, my dear" said Dumbledore as he walked in, and came over to the bed.

"I see Professor Snape has beat me here" said Dumbledore looking at Snape.

"I was just coming to see if there was any change, I did not know that she was awake." said Snape rather haughtily.

Dumbledore looked back at Lithariel. "Professor Snape has done a marvelous job, would you care to look?" he asked.

Lithariel nodded, and Dumbledore helped her stand up, and led her to a mirror at the end of the room. Lithariel let out a small gasp as she saw her reflection. Her hand unconsciously went to her ears, then her hair. If you did not know you would not think that she was an elf, just an extraordinarily beautiful young woman. 

* * *

They spent the next few hours talking about the arrangements to be made, and so forth. Snape explained how if she took off her ring, and left her bracelet on her glamour would not change. If she took off her bracelet, and left her ring on her glamour would not change. And once she put the other piece back on, it would be activated again. He told her that if she wanted to deactivate the glamour, that all she had to do was take them both off. Then to reactivate it, all she had to do was put them both back on, make a simple binding circle, and recite a short incantation. He showed her the runes for the binding circle, and taught her the incantation. Snape also told her that she was the only one who could remove her bracelet, and or ring.

They decided that sometime within the next three weeks, Snape would take Lithariel to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, and so forth. They worked out all of the details for her to start school with the other students in a little over three weeks time.

When they were finally finished, Lithariel said "I thank you both for all of your help, but I am very tired and wish to go home and rest. Professor Snape, I will be in contact with you soon to see when we shall go get the supplies that I will need. Now if you would please excuse me." With that said she gathered her things, put her slippers on, tied her cloak about her neck, and walked towards the door.

She stopped at the door, and turned around. "Though I do not know the way." she said. Snape immediately got up, and showed her the way out of the castle. When they were outside they bid each other farewell, and Lithareil started to walk towards the forest chanting softly in elvish, calling Vialnen. Vialnen came running out of the woods, with Mithelena close behind. Lithariel leapt onto her horse's back, and headed into the forest.

* * * 

AN: Hi^-^ Sorry about how long it took to post this chapter. I was staying at my sisters house.

*shudders* Anyway please review if you like this story, and want to see what happens. The more feedback I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter. Much Love, Zannna

P.S. Thank you very much Neko Megami for your review!


	4. Chapter 4 Hoggwarts Express

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of non other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Methelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. ^_^

AN: Okay, so, at the end of the last chapter Lithariel is all "Though I do not know the way." That was a joke, a pun of sorts taken from the LOTR:TFotR movie when Frodo says "I will take the ring.......Though I do not know the way" at The Council of Elrond. (By the by, I don't own the movie, or any rights therein either :P ) Just thought I'd mention it, since I forgot to in the AN's for the last chap. The rest of the AN's are at the end of the chapter. ^o^ 

Chapter 4

Lithariel sat looking out the window of her compartment on The Hogwarts Express, she was the first one aboard, and thought back on the last couple of days.

~*~

Lithariel arrived at Hogwarts early in the morning on the designated day. It was the day before she would need to catch the 'train' to the wizarding school. She was still unsure about this whole 'train' business.

Snape met her at the front stairs, and led her to the place where they could use the port-key that he had with him. He took out his pocket watch, and looked at it. Forty-five seconds left. He replaced his watch, and promptly took out the port-key, which happened to be a wire whisk. Lithariel looked at him questioningly.

"This is the port-key I told you about, remember?" Snape asked. 

Lithariel nodded, and put her hand on the whisk.

Several seconds later they were behind The Leakey Caldron. Snape opened the wall, and they got down to business.

* * *

Four long, excruciating, hours later (long, and excruciating for Snape that is) they had everything except her wand.

Snape had spent over two and a half hours slumped in a chair outside a dressing room listening to endless questions, and comments like: 'What do you think of this?' 'One moment let me try a different shirt with this' 'I wonder if that skirt would look better with these robes' 'Are you even looking at me before you answer?' 'Are you pretending to be asleep, or are you actually sleeping?'

As they walked towards Ollivanders Lithariel distinctly felt power emanating from the small shop. Snape held open the door for her, and she stepped inside. The moment Lithariel was over the threshold, the boxes on the shelves started to tremble, and quake. It was starting to get rather chaotic when an old man came out from behind a shelf.

Mr. Ollivander walked towards Lithariel, and said "How may I help you miss? Or should I call you My Lady?" he added with a bow.

Lithariel smiled at the man, and replied, with a small curtsey "You are very observant kind sir."

Mr. Ollivander looked behind Lithariel, and saw Snape. "Willow and Unicorn hair. Thirteen and a half inches, very bendy. Well Professor Snape how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you. Mr. Ollivander may I introduce Lithariel MacLeod? Lithariel MacLeod Mr. Ollivander." Snape said with a flourish of his hand indicating each in turn.

"Greenleaf" said Lithariel.

"Pardon?" said Snape.

"He already knows Professor, we might as well tell him my real name. Lady Lithariel Greenleaf. MacLeod is just the name I chose to go by to help with the persona I am taking on so that I may go to Hogwarts. I had to chose a Scottish name, I had it narrowed down to Stewart, Connerey, and McGregger. But I chose MacLeod because it sounds like it has an element of nature in it. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ollivander."

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Greenleaf. Now since I doubt that this is a social call, why don't we get down to business hmm? I suspect the reason you came to my wand shop is to get a wand?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, it is."

Mr. Ollivander scurried around Lithariel, and asked while he took her 'measurements'.

"Right or left handed?"

"Right"

When he was through he started handing her wands, and subsequently snatching them back. The wands on the shelves started quaking again, only much more violently. It was starting to get rather turbulent when there was a loud crash in the back room, along with the sounds of glass breaking. Everything fell silent again, and Mr. Ollivander excused himself to go see what had happened . He came back looking victorious, holding a long, narrow, silver box. The box looked very old, and was ornately gilded.

He set the box down on the counter, and said "I should have known." He opened the box, and took out a white wand.

"Mallorn and the hair of a she-elf. Twelve and three quarter inches, very strong." Mr. Ollivander said as he held it up, and admired it. "This wand has been in my family since before Ollivanders was established in 382 B.C. It has chosen no one, and has so much power that we stopped even trying to match it with an owner generations ago. But, seeing as how it broke out of it's display case on it's own, I think this just might be the one."

He handed it reverently to Lithariel who took it gracefully. The second it touched her hand, she felt a warm tingling sensation spread through her body. She closed her eyes as the feeling intensified. Wind started to blow around her, and she started to glow. She heard a very familiar voice whisper softly on the wind in Elvish "For you my daughter." As the wind stopped, and the light dimmed Lithariel fell to her knees, and let the tears fall. "Mother," she whispered in Elvish "Oh, Mother." 

Snape knelt down, on one knee, beside Lithariel, and put a comforting hand on her back "Are you all right Lithariel?" he asked the elf. She did not answer. He looked up at Mr. Ollivander, who was standing looking down at them with a bewildered look on his face. "What just happened? What was that voice, and what did it say?" asked Snape. Mr. Ollivander just shook his head.

Snape heard Lithariel whisper something, but he couldn't make out what she said. "What was that, Lithariel?"

"It was my Mother." she whispered, this time a little louder. 

* * *

About ten minutes later, after Lithariel had composed herself, she and Snape left Ollivanders. Snape took Lithariel back to The Leaky Cauldron, where they ate dinner. After which Snape set Lithariel up with a room. He escorted her there, made sure she had everything she would need for the next day, said good-night, and went back to Hogwarts.

After Snape was gone, Lithariel put all of her things in the trunk she had bought. Of coarse the trunk had a false bottom, she made sure of that. She got up the next morning, hailed a cab, just like Snape had shown her, and was off to Kings Cross . She had little trouble finding platform nine and three quarters; she could see through the magical barrier. She turned her luggage over to the porter, and boarded taking her pick of the empty compartments. She chose one on the back end of the last car. Hopefully, no one would come back here.

~*~

Lithariel blinked, and looked away from the window. She decided to read. Lithariel took out one of the books she bought at Flourish and Blotts entitled 'Hogwarts: A History' and began to read.

Lithariel heard footsteps rushing down the corridor. She looked up just as the door to her compartment swiftly swung open. In rushed a very attractive teenage boy, who immediately shut the door, and rested his forehead against it. While he caught his breath Lithariel looked him over. Dark brown hair, slightly shaggy, and greatly mussed; Fairly broad shoulders; Good and tall. 'Hmm' Lithariel thought to herself 'Not bad....well for a human anyway'. The boy opened the door, just enough so he could peek through. He closed it carefully, then let out a big sigh, and slouched down on the seat across from Lithariel, near the door.

He looked up and saw Lithariel looking at him dubiously. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't know anyone was in here." he said.

"It is alright."

They sat there looking at each other for a minute. Finally, Lithariel put away her book, and said "I am Lithariel MacLeod. May I be so bold as to ask your name?"

"I must have left my manners with my bags three cars away." he said. "I'm Oliver Wood, it's nice to meet you Lithariel."

"If you do not mind me asking, Oliver, why did you rush in here so swiftly?"

"Oh, that." replied Oliver. "Well there are some sixth and seventh year girls on the train that remember me from when I went to Hogwarts. When I was a seventh year, they were only second and third years, so they weren't a problem. But now, unfortunately for me, they have I guess you could say 'discovered' the opposite sex. And now they're running after me like they're wolves, and I'm a juicy pork-chop."

Lithariel couldn't help but smile at the thought of teenage girls chasing poor Oliver all the way to the back of the train, and leaving him in such a state. All of the sudden, something occurred to Lithariel.

"Wait. If you are not a student, then why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm Madam Hooch's new assistant. I was staying in London for the summer, and thought I would take the train back. Dumbledore said that it was all right so here I am." replied Oliver.

Lithariel remembered hearing about Madam Hooch. She was the 'Coach' at Hogwarts. Lithariel also remembered how long it took her to finally understand exactly what a 'Coach' was.

"Lithariel?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me if this is out of line, but are you part Veela?" asked Oliver.

"No." Lithariel said slightly offended. As far as she could tell 'Veelas' were descended from Sirens. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you are quite lovely is all."

"Oh. Well then, I thank you."

"I don't remember you at all, and if I ever met you before I'm sure I would remember you. What year are you going into?"

"Sixth, but you would not know me in any case. I am transferring from Beuxbatons."

"Really? Your accent doesn't sound French."

"It would not. You see, I was born in Scotland, and lived mostly between there and England, before I went to Beuxbatons."

There was noise, and footsteps in the hall, and then the door burst open. There stood two very identical, very redheaded, twin boys.

"Oh right then. Sorry about that Oliver." said one.

"What are you doing here anyway? You graduated!" asked the other.

"I'm Madam Hooch's new assistant." replied Oliver.

"Well this should be interesting." said the second one, the one who had asked the question.

"Look, man, sorry for interrupting." said the first.

"We'll be next door if you get in any trouble, and need assistance." continued the other.

Then the twins left, snickering, and shut the door behind them.

"Well, what was that?" asked Lithariel staring at the compartment door after the twins.

"That," replied Oliver, "was the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Don't worry you'll get used to them. They are in your same year after all."

"Oh" said Lithariel very quietly. She wasn't very thrilled about that, for some reason.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, when they heard even more racket coming down the hall. And then the door swung open. Again. 'For the sake of all that was Elvish in Middle-Earth' thought Lithariel. She was starting to think better of having chosen this compartment.

This time the invasion was of the Dream Team kind. In the lead was a redhead that looked suspiciously like the Weasley twins; followed by a boy with wild black hair, green eyes and glasses; and bringing up the rear was a girl with brown, sort of frizzy hair and hazel eyes.

"Oops. Sorry Oliver, didn't mean to interrupt anything. We're looking for Fred and George." said the redhead.

The frizzy haired girl pushed her way to the front, and said "Correction. They are looking for Fred and George. I am trying to stop them, and what are you doing here anyway? You graduated!" she said in tones of 'You already learned all you could here, why are you back?' 

"I'm Madam Hooch's new assistant." replied Oliver, again. "Fred and George are next door Ron."

"Right then." said Ron, and turned to leave. The boy with the glasses followed. When he turned, his hair moved away from his forehead, and Lithariel saw a purple lightning bolt. The second she saw it, she felt the dark power that put it there come over her in a wave. She saw what happened to the boy, Harry. His name was Harry. Lithariel closed her eyes, and turned towards the window.

  
  
  
  


Ron and Harry left, but the girl stayed. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked.

Lithariel looked up, she was addressing Oliver. He replied "Why don't you ask Lithariel, Hermione. She was here before me."

Hermione looked over to Lithariel. "Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I sit with you two?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Please do." said Lithariel. "I am Lithariel MacLeod, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said extending her hand. She had learned this from Snape, it was called a 'Handshake'.

Hermione smiled and shook her hand, then sat opposite her. "I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you too." said Hermione.

"What is it? I can tell that you are amused by something." said Lithariel.

"Well, I didn't want to be impolite. It's just that on this Muggle television show there is this man, and his name is Duncan MacLeod. And whenever he introduces himself he says 'I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod'. Your name just reminded me of that is all."

"Oh" said Lithariel, not sure how to respond.

"Lithariel is a sixth year transferring from Beuxbatons." said Oliver, trying, as always, to be helpful.

They made small talk, and talked about themselves the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When they got there, they were all quite well acquainted. They got off the train together, and got into one of the waiting carriages. Moments later they were joined by Fred and George, Ron, Harry, and a female Weasley, later identified as Ginny. Oliver introduced them all to Lithariel, and let her explain everything herself. 

As they got out of the carriage, and started walking up the front stairs they spotted Snape.

There was a chorus of groans, accompanied by "We're not even *in* the school yet, and he's already after us" said by none other than Ron Weasley. Lithariel didn't know how they could dislike Professor Snape so. He had always been very nice to her. 

She barely had time to notice this however, because at that moment she got a got look at Professor Snape., 'How come I never noticed before?'thought Lithariel. Well it could have been the fact that his hair was pulled away from his face in a low ponytail. With his hair away from his face Lithariel was able to notice the malevolent sneer that crept over it when he heard Ron's comment.

As they reached Professor Snape, he said to Ron, in his low, and now that Lithariel thought about it, awfully sinister voice,"I heard that Missster Weasly." 

Snape turned to Lithariel, and his expression softened, slightly. "You wouldn't happen to be Lithariel MacLeod would you?" he asked.

"Yes, that is I." replied Lithariel.

"Come with me please." said Snape.

Oliver, the twins, Ginny, and The Dream Team, watched in abject horror as the unsuspecting, well to them, Lithariel followed Snape, down a corridor, and out of sight.

* * *

AN: Nako: Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

Guest:I have taken your suggestion into consideration for future chapters. Thank you for your comments.

Okay, so, it's been awhile since I've posted I know. I am terribly sorry, but RL got in the way. I really LOVE reviews, and they totally help be write faster so, please review! To anyone who reads this, but does not review: Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoy!

I know that Fred and George aren't supposed to be in their sixth year when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their fifth. They've graduated, I know. But I LOVE Fred and George therefore, I am taking Literary Licence and saying that they are, like, two years younger than they really are. ;) I also do not own Duncan Macleod, or Highlander. By the by I AM MOVING THIS FIC TO HARRY POTTER. LOOK FOR IT THERE UNDER CHARACTER: SNAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I am going to move it when I post the next chapter. ^-^ Zannna


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Sorted

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of none other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Mithelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. ^_^

AN: Hi! So, I like changed the end of chapter four twice. I didn't mean to, but after I changed it the first time, my muse got *really* angry and beat me over the head for hours. Finally, after trying to get to sleep for a really long time, and not being able to do to the constant bludgeoning, I decided to scrap the new idea, and go back to my original inspiration. Thus I changed the end of chapter four twice. I am going to post the new ending when I post this chapter so, please go back and read from the carriage ride on. Thanks!

Oh, and by the by thank you to my one and only reviewer for the last chapter Vana Everyoung.

Chapter 5

Snape took Lithariel to a side door to enter The Great Hall. He grasped the doorknob, and turned it opening the door for Lithariel. She was led into the Hall, all thought was pushed away as she took in the scene before her. The ceiling looked as though it were the night sky, complete with stars and the moon. There were floating candles above all the tables, and banners were hanging from the ceiling with the house crests on them above their respective tables, and one above the front table with the Hogwarts crest. There were hundreds of mortal children sitting at four long tables, and the Professors were sitting at the head table at the front of the Hall.

Snape led Lithariel to a chair that sat behind, and to the left of the head table facing the audience. She thanked him, and sat down regally with her ankles crossed beneath her chair, and her hands folded in her lap. The rest of the students, except for the first years, were pouring in the double doors at the opposite end of The Great Hall. It was then that Lithariel noticed something rather odd, most of the male students, and some of the female students, started staring at her the minute they caught sight of her. 

As they continued to stare, Lithariel looked towards the head table. She saw Hagrid come in , and take a seat. She grinned at the memory of the discussion that she, Dumbledore, and Snape had had about how Hagrid couldn't keep a secret 'to save his life' or something to that effect. It was consequently decided that Dumbledore would put a spell on Hagrid. Hagrid couldn't communicate in any way to any one about Lithariel, except Lithariel herself. The only thing that he could say about her to any one else is that she was a sixth year transferring from Beuxbattons.

Lithariel looked towards the double doors at the other end of the Hall as they opened, and all the first years came flooding in. She didn't pay much attention to the sorting ceremony because she was looking around the Hall watching all the people that were staring at her. It was making her mildly nervous. And an Elf hardly ever gets nervous, so that's saying something.

Lithariel was brought out of her daydreaming when Dumbledore stood up, and started talking. "We have one more student to sort before we can eat. She is a sixth year transferring from Beuxbattons. May I introduce Lithariel Macleod." he said, and made an elegant flourish to where Lithariel was seated.

Lithariel stood, and gave her best royal curtsy to the crowd. She then walked slowly forward, and sat on the stool beside where Professor McGonagall was standing. Professor McGonagall then put the Sorting Hat on her head. Lithariel didn't hear anything for a long time she just sat there in the silence. She didn't really want to be in any house more than another, but she would rather not be in Slytherin. Everyone at the Slytherin table gave her a weird feeling. One she didn't like. The silence was broken when a small voice whispered in her ear, " You seem familiar. Very familiar. Hmmmm. Let me think..... Oh yes. Yes I remember now. Are you by any chance related to Legolas Greenleaf my dear?"

Lithariel was truly baffled by this, but answered all the same. "Yes he was my grandfather. How did you know?" she thought back at the hat.

"He was part of The Fellowship of the Ring, and so was I."

Lithariel closed her eyes so that she could concentrate better on what the hat was saying. She then asked "What in the name of the Valar are you talking about?"

"No need to get testy. Did you by any chance know Gandalf the Grey? Or White it really depends on when you knew him."

"I have never met him, he sailed West before I was born. But I know of him. I have heard many tales of the great Mithrandir. Why?"

"I was his hat." said the hat in a very dignified tone. Then his voice went fairly quiet, and sheepish as he continued, "Well until he changed from Gandalf the Grey to Gandalf the White. I was greatly offended when he abandoned me for that arrogant, egotistical, pompous white hat."

Now Lithariel understood, and actually felt a little bit of pity for the poor thing. She wondered how he went from being Mithrandir's hat to being the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, but thought better of asking. The hat seemed awfully chagrined about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I rather need to be sorted now." thought Lithariel to the hat politely.

"Well, since you are Legolas' granddaughter, and seemed to have inherited his courage and honor there is only one place for you. It was nice to meet you Lithariel." 

"The pleasure was mine." 

The hat didn't reply to her, instead he screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers went up from the Gryffindor table, and groans came from the males at all the rest. Professor McGonagall removed the hat, and Lithariel stood and walked uncertainly towards her new house's table. She spotted Hermione, and walked towards her.

"May I sit with you Miss Granger?" Lithariel asked cordially.

"Just Hermione is fine, and of coarse you may." Hermione replied, as she scooted over to make room for Lithariel.

Lithariel sat down, and Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast. Lithariel looked down the table past Hermione, and noticed that Ron, Harry, and the twins were talking in hushed voices in between mouthfuls of food.

"I wonder what they are up to?" Lithariel said quietly.

"Oh, they're planning some sort of big ruse for Malfoy. That's why they went to talk to Fred and George on the train, and why I didn't go with them." answered Hermione even though Lithariel's question wasn't really directed at anyone. "I don't plan to be anywhere near them when this goes down."

"That seems a wise decision." said Lithariel, although she did not know who 'Malfoy' was.

* * *

The rest of dinner consisted of polite chit-chat, and Hermione explaining some critical things that you really should know if you planned on attending Hogwarts. Lithariel thought the food was remarkably good considering. She had two very flavorful rolls, a slice of 'Roast Beef' which was good if very mild tasting compared to the meat she normally had, i.e. Venison, Pheasant, Hare, Wild Boar etc., and something called 'Mashed Potatoes'. She was encouraged to try the 'Pumpkin Juice' and did, but decided that she totally and unequivocally detested it. She had water instead, and for desert some Apple Pie.

After dinner they left The Great Hall they walked through many halls, and winding staircases until they came to a portrait of a well endowed lady. One of the twins, George?, went up to the portrait and said in a low voice "Unicorn nose hair." The portrait swung open to admit them. Lithariel lifted one eyebrow in amusement at the password, and walked through the portrait hole. 

"I'll show you to the sixth year dorm" said Hermione.

"I thank you" replied Lithariel.

When they reached the sixth year dorms they noticed that there were no empty beds. "That's odd" said Hermione. They walked back outside the door, and saw two girls rushing up

to them.

"Partivi, Lavender what is it?" asked Hermione.

"There's an extra bed in the fifth year dorm, I think that Lithariel is supposed to bunk with us!" said Partivi excitedly.

And sure enough as they entered the fifth year dorm they saw a new bed on the far end next to the window. Lithariel saw her trunk at the foot of the bed, and smiled. 'Dumbledore must have thought it better for me to be in the less crowded fifth year dorm next to a window, than in the sixth year dorm without one near by.' thought Lithariel. 

"That is my trunk, I guess I am going to bunk with you." said Lithariel to Hermione, Partivi, and Lavender. Lithariel was beginning to be able to pick up fairly easily on some of the 'slang'. Thus the reason she said 'bunk'.

"Well then, let me introduce you. Lithariel this is Partivi Patil, and Lavender Brown. Partivi, Lavender this is Lithariel Macleod." said Hermione.

They all talked while they got ready for bed, and Hermione introduced the rest of the fifth year girls as they came in, and some of them joined in on the conversation. Lithariel climbed into her four-poster, and pulled the curtains at the end of her bed, and on the left side of her bed, shut. She left the ones on the right side of her bed open so that she feel the moonlight.

When she was fairly certain that all of the other girls were asleep, she got out of bed, put on her slippers, and her cloak, which she had fished out from the bottom of her trunk. She walked stealthily, as only an elf could, following the shadows so as not to be seen. She left Gryffindor tower, and ghosted through the school, and out the front doors. She quietly called to Vialnen, and moments later she was riding towards Mirkwood.

When she got there she ran directly to her room, and her weapons chest. She opened it, and got out the weapons roll she used when she moved her weapons. She unrolled the long strip of leather across her bed. It was about four feet wide, and six feet long, with special straps for each of her weapons. She put her sword, her grandfathers daggers, her throwing daggers, her quiver of arrows, and a few other killing and defense devices, in their respective places. She then folded the edges over approximately six inches towards the middle on each side, and rolled the weapons bundle. She tied it shut with the attached leather straps. She got out her longbow and laid it beside her now packed weapons, and reached back into the trunk to get out several more strings for it. She put them in the bottom of a pack.

Lithariel went into her bathing chamber, and got some of her soaps, lotions, and conditioners. This particular batch she had made 200 years earlier, and smelled of Lavender, and other various oils she had in her cellar. She took them back into her sleeping chamber, and put them in the pack with the strings for her longbow. She then got her mirror, brush, and comb set she got from her Grandmother, who got them from her home in Lothlorien, and placed those in her pack as well. She had several sets, but this one was her favorite. 

She walked over to her dresser, and got out several sleeping gowns, a plain close fitting tunic, a pair of tight leather trousers, and some things for her hair. She brought the tunic, and trousers just in case of an emergency in which she would need to be able to fight, and move more freely. As for the hair things she got many different sizes, and lengths of leather ties; And myriad of various clips, barrettes, and decorations. She set these things on her bed, and then went over to her wardrobe. She got out two gowns, one very elegant, one less so but still formal. When she and Snape had been in Diagon Alley she had looked at several pairs of dress robes, and subsequently decided that she would just use one of her gowns, and one of her cloaks for hers. On the way back to her bed she selected two cloaks. One to match each of the dresses, and several pairs of slippers.

Lithariel put all of this into her pack then walked over to her balcony, and sat down on a bench. She knew she should do this, that it would help her learn many new things, but she was still slightly apprehensive. Mithelena came bounding into the room, and rushed over to her master, and best friend.

Lithariel chuckled softly. "Hello Lena. It is good to see you as well." she said softly, in elvish, to her wolf who's tail was gyrating wildly. Lithariel kissed Lena on the nose, and rubbed her head, ears, and neck affectionately. Mithelena kissed (AN: for those of you who don't have dogs, when I say 'kissed' in relation to anything K-9 it means the same thing as 'licked') Lithariel on the cheek. "I love you too Milady," said Lithariel "but I must now return to the school." Mithelena wined softly. "I know my friend. I will call you if I need you. And remember, if you need anything you can go to Hagrid. You and Vialnen both. He will groom you, and help you with any problems you might have. He can also come and get me if needs be." Lithariel kissed Lena on the cheek as she got up. 

Lithariel walked back over to her bed, and picked up her pack, bow, and bundle of weapons. She walked back down to Vialnen, and strapped the leather bundle, and her bow to her faithful horse. She then shouldered her pack, and mounted. Vialnen had her back to the castle in a matter of minutes. Lithariel dismounted, took off her pack, strapped her weapons and bow to her back. She turned to Vialnen. "I thank you." said Lithariel as she stroked her strong neck.

Lithariel picked up her pack, and made her way back to her dorm. She put her bundle of weapons in the false bottom of her trunk, along with the extra strings for her bow. As for the longbow itself she magically stuck it to the bottom of her bed, out of sight, but in easy reach. She finished unpacking the rest of her things. She put her soap etc. into her night stand to the right of her bed, and she put her brush and mirror set on top.

Lithariel sighed, and took off her cloak and slippers. As she slid back under the covers she thought 'I better get some rest, for tomorrow is sure to be a big day'

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Potions

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of none other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Mithelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you! ^_^ 

Chapter 6

Lithariel awoke with sunlight shining down on her face. She sighed, sat up, and stretched smiling. This just might end up working out. The Elven Princess then pulled back the curtains on the end, and left side of her bed, and looked at the rest of her dorm mates. They were still sleeping. 'I might as well bathe' thought Lithariel, and got out of bed. She got together her robe, that she bought when she was shopping with Snape, soap, shampoo, and other things that she needed.

Lithariel walked to the bathroom, and found the bathtub.She put her things on a shelf next to the tub, and shut the curtain behind her. The she-elf then turned on the faucets and poured some oils into the hot running water.

By the time Lithariel was finished with her bath, the other girls were awake. She had spent quite some time soaking in the hot water before she got out of the tub. She walked out of the bathroom, and back into the dorm in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head

"Good morn" said Lithariel as she entered the room.

"Good morning" replied Hermione cheerfully. She happened to be the only one actually out of bed. 

Lithariel walked over to her bed, set down her things, and selected the clothes she wished to wear. She then changed clothes, put her bathing things away, and sat down on her bed to begin towel drying her hair.

Hermione, seeing this, walked up and asked "Don't you know the hair drying charm?"

Lithariel looked up "I did not know there was such a thing."

"Would you like me to teach it to you?"

"I thank you, yes. That would be greatly appreciated."

Hermione pointed her wand at Lithariel's hair, and with a flick of the wrist said "Desaconious" A slight wind picked up around Lithariel. Her hair blew around her for a moment, then the wind died down and her hair, now completely dry, resettled on her head.

Hermione lowered her wand, and said "It is also very useful if you happen to get caught in the rain. It dries clothes as well as hair." 

Lithariel picked up her brush, and started brushing her hair out. "I am very grateful for your help, and the kindness that you have shown to me." she said.

Hermione smiled, and blushed softly. "Well you're very welcome." she replied. 'Wow' thought Hermione 'I really like the way she talks.'

Lithariel noticed that Hermione's hair was a bit unruly, probably from the 'Desaconious' spell. She put down her brush, and reached into the top drawer of her night stand. Pulling out two small glass bottles with purple liquid she offered them to Hermione. "I was wondering if you might like these. I made them some time ago, and they do wonders with my hair." She held the clearer one in her right hand up "This one you use to wash," she held up her other hand with the cloudy one in it "and this one you use as a rinse. I usually leave the rinse in for five minutes before I wash it out."

Hermione looked at Lithariel questioningly, and then slowly took the bottles. "Thank you"she said. "I was about to go shower anyway. I'll see you later?"

"Alright, I shall see you later." said Lithariel.

* * *

A half hour later Lithariel sat in the Dining Hall with Ginny Weasly and the twins. All of the sudden Fred and George looked up, and whistled. Lithariel subsequently looked up to find Hermione walking in the doors. Her hair was smooth, not at all frizzy. It fell in shining brown waves to just below her shoulders. As she walked on she saw Lithariel and smiled. Lithariel smiled back, and winked. Hermione was getting amazed stares from all over the hall. She blushed, and sat down with Harry and Ron.

The rest of the meal went on rather uneventfully. But when Lithariel got up and started to walk out of the doors to go to her fist class, she was stopped by fairly tall, slim, white blond haired boy. The boy was followed by two tall, big, husky looking boys. Lithariel looked at their aura's. The blond was surprisingly smart, if sinister. The two very large boys, on the other hand, seemed to be very... well...witless, and as if they didn't think for themselves. 'Indeed' thought Lithariel 'they let the blond think for them.'

"Draco Malfoy at you service milady." he said, and bowed over her hand as he kissed it.

"Lithariel Macleod" Lithariel replied with a small curtsy. 'So this is Malfoy' she thought.

"I thought that maybe you would like me to walk you to class. After all even though your in Gryffindor you don't have to be seen walking around with mudblood Granger, The-Boy-Who- Lived-Just-To-Make-Our-Lives-Miserable, and the weasels." Draco said with a smirk.

Lithariel's eyes widened imperceptibly. 'So this is why Fred and George want to "get" him' thought Lithariel "I am sorry that you are so mislead as to think that way Mr. Malfoy. But let me assure you that I am not of the same opinion. I thank you no, I would not like you to walk me to class." said Lithariel in her best condescending tone. She then gracefully turned, and walked away.

Lithariel did not pay any heed to the stares from all directions that she received while she was talking to Malfoy. And in doing so did not notice that some of those stares belonged to Harry, Hermione, and the Weaslys.

* * *

Harry turned to Ron with a surprised look on his face. "Well, she can certainly take care of herself." he said to Ron.

Ron nodded "I didn't know she had that in her. I mean she looks so sweet and innocent." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

They both turned to Hermione who had on a knowing smile. She didn't say anything, she just walked out of the Dining Hall.

* * *

As Lithariel walked into Potions, she noticed that most of the desks were empty. 'Well, I am early after all.' she thought. She looked to the front of the room and saw Snape setting up some ingredients. Snape looked up, and nodded in greeting. Lithariel gave him a small curtsy in return. She found a seat near the center of the room, on the right side of the isle, and sat there waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

Lithariel had been told that this class was comprised of fifth and sixth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. The rest of the students came in, and sat down. The Gryffindor's on the right, the Slytherin's on the left.

Snape walked to the front of his desk, and turned to his students. The room fell silent. "This year we will be beginning with healing potions. Most are very complex, and will require your full attention. If you make a healing potion wrong, not only will it not work, it could very well be dangerous. The one I am teaching you today is one that is to be made in advance and bottled. It is not one that you should try to make on the spur of the moment, or in an emergency. Follow the directions very carefully, prepare your ingredients before you start. Do not rush, and be very mindful to do everything in the order indicated. The purpose of this particular potion, is to bring someone out of shock. It will also heal minor cuts, and bruising." he said.

Snape walked back around behind his desk, and picked up a bottle. "This is Essence of Rose-hips. It must be added to a cold cauldron, filled with two quarts of cold water. Do not add this to a warm cauldron, as this will activate some unwanted properties..." The lesson went on in much the same manor, until Snape walked around checking on those who were finished.

He stopped to look at Lithariel's potion which was, for lack of a better word, perfect. It was just the right shade of pale blue, with white mist pouring over the edges of the cauldron. As Lithariel looked up to see what he thought, Snape nodded his approval.

Just then, the door opened, and Dumbledore walked in. He walked up to Snape, and whispered something in Snape's ear, and left the room. Professor Snape went to the front of the classroom, and spoke in very stern tones. "I am needed in the hall for a moment, and when I come back I want everything as it is now. Stay seated, and continue working on your potions." was all he said. But the look he gave his class clearly said 'Or else!'

Snape walked down the isle, and left the room. Everything was fine, for several moments at least, then Draco Malfoy started whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. Nobody could really hear what they were saying. Nobody that is except the only one in the room with Elf hearing.

"I'll come up with some way to get her back. She can't just snub me in front of the whole school. I mean who does she think she is anyway? She can't talk to me like I'm someone less than she is. I mean her mom was probably some trollop Veela, who got knocked up by some traveling salesman, or something. I mean 'Macleod', what kind of a Wizarding family name is that? I certainly haven't heard of any Wizards named 'Macleod'. Who is she to talk to a *Malfoy* like that?" The group of Slytherins dissolved into giggles.

Lithariel, realizing that they were talking about her, got out of her seat. She stood up tall, and turned on the unsuspecting boys. They still did not notice her however, as they continued.

"And, I mean honestly, what did she expect associating with such lowlife scum as Potter, Granger, and the Weasels?"

There was a sudden gust of wind in the room, and Draco fell silent. All the windows, and doors in the room were closed. Where had that come from? The wind grew stronger, circling around Lithariel. As the rest of the class realized this, they turned to stare at her.

Draco stared at her eyes wide. Had she heard him? He shrank back in his chair, suddenly fearful of what might happen next.

The door opened, and Professor Snape walked back in. Upon seeing Lithariel, he rushed up to her. "Lithariel," he said "is there something wrong." She didn't answer as the wind grew stronger. Snape grabbed Lithariel by the shoulders, and shook her gently. "Lithariel what is wrong?" he asked again softly.

Lithariel tore her gaze away from Malfoy, and looked Professor Snape in the eye. ~That monster insulted me, my family and our honor! Not to mention the only friends I have had in thousands of years!~ Lithariel sent to Snape, telepathically, with the connection she had inherited from her great Grandmother Galadriel.

Snape didn't know if it would work, but he thought back hard. ~I am sorry. He does not know what he speaks of. I will deal with him later.~

Lithariel turned her glare back on Draco, then sat back down, and looked to the head of the classroom.

  
  


Snape kept Draco after class to speak with him. "Mr. Malfoy, I highly suggest that you try not to antagonize Ms. Macleod. If you do so, it will be at your own peril." stated Snape.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." replied Draco.

"I know you did something! I saw how you were shrinking back into your chair. And you are wise to be fearful of her. She has more power than all of the Slytherins combined. It would be wise to leave her alone, if you value your safety." Snape knew he was being overly dramatic, but he wanted Draco to leave Lithariel alone.

Draco was confused, but decided to concede. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. That will be five points from Slytherin! You may go now."

Draco left now even more confused. Did Snape just take points off his own house?

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash for Lithariel. After Potions she had Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. The class had to turn a cherry into an apple. Lithariel did exceptionally well, and surprised the professor greatly. After lunch there was Arithmacy, followed by Herboligy. Lithariel came to the conclusion that Herboligy was her best subject at the moment. Although, she did well in Care of Magical Creatures, which was her last class of the day.

Lithariel did cheer up a bit during Care of Magical Creatures. She couldn't help it. Every time Hagrid looked at her, and tried to say something he would start sneezing, or coughing uncontrollably. The rest of the students were clueless as to why this happened, but Lithariel knew that every time he looked at her he must be thinking about her 'Elfness' therefore he would have these spasms. It was quite entertaining, though after the lesson she returned to her down trodden mood. Draco was at the lesson, of course, but Lithariel casually ignored him. 

Lithariel knew she was being petty, but at the moment 'petty' was better than the alternative: slitting his throat from ear to ear. She wasn't a barbarian or anything, it's just that where she was raised if you dared to insult the King and Queen in such a manner there would be serious consequences. Including, but not limited to, execution. Elves do not get angered easily, but if you do somehow manage to upset one, well 'Run for cover' doesn't even begin to cover it. And she wasn't even just upset, she was livid.

* * * 

After dinner, Lithariel took a walk around the grounds. She decided that she needed some time to think. After about an hour she decided to go talk to Fred and George. She was going to join them in their quest to 'get' Malfoy.

* * *

  
  


A/N: Response to reviewers:

Vana Everyoung: Hi:) Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved it! *snifle* Pardon me, I'm a little verclimped.. (SNL anyone?) Anyways... I will have another chapter up in about a week, or maybe even less than that in honor of you. Cuz you ROCK. If you think that I should write Lithariel's Grandparents' story tell me, and when I finish 'Princess of Mirkwood' I'll get right on that. I had their whole story in my head before I even started writing this one, it's just that there are so many Legolas romances, I decided to do something different. Thanks again! 

^-^ Zannna

Guest: Halloo! I'm glad that you liked it! There should be more soon. Thanks for your review! ^_~ Zannna


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of non other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Mithelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you! ^_^

A/N: HOLY FREAKING COW!!!! I did it again! I am terribly sorry but it seems that when I posted Chapter 4 for the second time with the changes, that I just re-posted it with the previous changes.*sigh* So please go read from the carriage ride on in Chapter 4. Pretty please? If it says that Snape has a 'sexy voice' instead of a 'sinister voice' than you'll know that I screwed up again.*double sigh* _ The rest of the A/N's are at the end of the chapter. Zannna

  
  


This chapter is dedicated to Vana Everyoung for being the best, most thoughtful reviewer in the world! ^_^

  
  


Chapter 7: Revenge

Draco Malfoy woke up to an absolutely horrendous smell. He coughed, sat up, and took a huge gulp of water from the glass beside his bed. 'Wait a minute, water isn't supposed to be thick, or chunky, and it most certainly isn't supposed to taste like carrots.' thought Draco before he doubled up with pain, and nausea. Then, suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Draco awoke, ten minutes later, and decided to get out of bed to see what that awful smell was. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It was 6:47 he needed to get up anyway. He threw back his blankets, and hopped out of bed. When his feet touched the floor , they immediately slipped out from under him. As he hit the floor hard, he realized he probably shouldn't have 'hopped' out of bed. Draco moaned softly. 

When Draco hit the floor it made a very loud noise, and thus woke up the rest of his dorm mates. As he tried to get up off the slippery floor, all eyes turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here you prat of a Gryffindor?!! Get out!!!" screamed Goyle.

"What did you do with Draco?!" shrieked Crabbe.

"What are you two dolts talking about?!" yelled Draco. The next thing he knew Crabbe and Goyle were charging him, and he was racing towards the dorm room door. He didn't pay attention to the fact that it was partially open when he sprung through it. When the ice cold water hit it was a surprise to say the least. When Draco removed the bucket from his head, he realized that Crabbe and Goyle were almost on him. He ran shivering into the common room, where he received several incensed screams from some of his other house mates.

"How did you get in here weasel?!"

"It's a sodding Gryfindor!"

"Lets get him!"

Draco took that as his cue to leave. He ran out of the common room, and into the cold halls of the dungeon. He ran until he came to a bathroom. He went in, and splashed some water on his face. 'That's odd' he thought 'my nose isn't that big is it?' Draco Malfoy looked up into the mirror above the sink and saw... "Ron Weasly! Blimey! Have I died and gone to hell?" He raised Ron's hand, and waved at him. 'Yep,' he thought 'I'm in hell'

Draco turned, walked out of the bathroom, and kept walking. He walked through the dungeons, up the stairs, down several halls, and out the front door. He kept on walking, until he was well within the Forbidden Forest. He sat down, and curled up in a ball. He was so cold. He hadn't had time to get his cloak on, or even shoes. All he had on were his pajamas. Draco rested his head on his knees, and did something he hadn't done in a long time, and had promised himself he would never do again: He cried.

  
  


* * * Several hours earlier:

Lithariel, Fred, and George were huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak outside of Slytherins' 'secret' entrance. A Slyhterin girl walked up to the door, and said "Manipulative Snake" The door swung open. 

"Now," whispered Fred "we just have to wait 'til about 4 in the morning, come back, use the password, and get to work."

* * *

At 4:17 am Lithariel, Fred, and George returned to the dungeons. From underneath the invisibility cloak, Fred whispered "Manipulative Snake". The secret door swung open. The group tiptoed into the Slytherin common room. 

"Which way now?" whispered George.

"Let us try the right door." said Lithariel as she pointed out two doors at the back of the room. She did not tell them, however, that she knew this because she sensed a more male atmosphere on the right, as opposed to the left doorway.

They continued to sneak across the room, and then up the stairs. They stopped in front of the door that said 'Fifth Year Dorm'. Lithariel took a breath, and eased open the door. She stepped out from under the cloak, and into the room cautiously. Now to figure out which bed was Malfoy's. She walked along the room with her eyes closed. There, on the right, two beds down from the door. She tiptoed over to it, and pretended to investigate.

Lithariel signaled the twins over, and indicated Malfoy's bed. The twins nodded, and got to work. Fred went to Malfoy's bedside table, emptied his water glass in the bucket that he had set down on the floor, and poured the Polyjuice potion with essence of Ron into it. Next he took out a bottle of broom wax from his 'supply' bag, and artfully squirted it on the floor around the bed.

Meanwhile, George was setting up the dung bombs. He set them in the middle of the room, and twisted their fuses together. Then he attached one end of a very long fuse to the twisted ones, and unrolled it out the door.

Lithariel was standing watch while they worked. When the twins were finished they went to the door, shut it most of the way, with the fuse still sticking out, and placed the bucket on top. Lithariel pointed her wand at it, and whispered a 'cold' spell. She had learned it for just this occasion.

"Very well, Fred, George under the cloak with you. It will go more smoothly if you two are out of here, and on your way back to the tower before I light this." whispered Lithariel.

"But, how will you get back unseen if we have the cloak?" asked Fred.

"Trust me. I will have no difficulty getting back to the tower unseen. Let us just say that I have experience in this sort of thing."

The twins nodded reluctantly, and ducked under the cloak. Lithariel waited, roughly ten minutes before she lit the fuse. She then turned, ran swiftly down the stairs, and pushed open the portal. Lithariel had insisted on doing the whole thing barefoot, so not a hint of noise was heard on her race back to her common room.

"Unicorn nose hair" whispered Lithariel.

The portrait hole swung open, and Lithariel was faced with an empty common room. 'They must not yet be back' she thought. She walked in and sat down, in a big armchair by the fire.

Ten minutes later the portrait hole swung open again, and in walked Fred and George. Lithariel could see them, even though they were still beneath the invisibility cloak. Although, she acted like she didn't see them, and turned back to the fire.

Fred took off the cloak as he and George walked over to Lithariel.

"How long have you been back?" inquired George.

"One or two minutes, or thereabouts." replied Lithariel.

"Did you light it?" Fred piped up.

"Yes I did."

"That went very much better than expected, I'd say" said George.

"We shall see." said Lithariel as she got up to go back to bed. "Goodnight Fred, George."

"Goodnight Lithariel" the twins replied, in unison.

* * *

Hermione got up early so she could go get a book from the Library before breakfast. She looked out of the window at the end of the dorm, as she picked up her cloak. 'Is that Ron?' she thought as she saw a red head in pajamas walk quickly across the grounds, and into the dark forest. 'I'd better go see what's wrong.' she thought.

Hermione quickly threw on her cloak, and ran out her dorm room door. She ran down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portal. 

* * *

It took Hermione over thirty minutes to find Ron. He was sitting curled up against the foot of a large tree crying. She stood there for several minutes just looking. 'I don't remember Ron ever having silk pajamas.' she thought. As she continued to ponder Ron's unique apparel, she noticed his hair start to change color. Slowly his hair turned white blond, he grew taller thinner. Ron looked up, and Hermione gasped. It wasn't Ron! It was Malfoy!

"Malfoy what are you doing out here? And how come you looked like Ron?!" demanded Hermione.

Draco sniffed. "Don't play dumb with me mudblood! I'm sure you know all about this! You were probably the one who made the insipid potion!" he snapped.

"What potion?!"

"The polyjuice potion you dolt! How else could I possibly look like Weasley?!! Did you put it in my water glass, or did you stand watch while Potter did it?!"

"Oh..." whispered Hermione as she realized what must be going on. She sniffed at a weird smell. 'Well of course!' she thought 'They just couldn't break into the Slytherin dorms, and not set off a dung bomb could they!' "Look," said Hermione "I didn't have anything to do with this. You most likely don't believe me, but I swear I didn't."

"You're right. I don't believe you."

Hermione looked Malfoy over more carefully. 'Would you look at that! He's all wet too. Well, I guess when Fred and George are involved in planning something like this they do a thorough job don't they?' she thought.

Hermione took off her cloak, and offered it to Malfoy. "Here," she said "you look cold."

Draco looked up at her dubiously. Finally, his pride broken, he took the cloak. He was freezing to death, and decided since there was no one around, he might as well be warm. "Thanks" he mumbled.

'Wait just a mandrake pullin' minute!' thought Hermione. 'Did he just thank me?' "Um... You're welcome?" she said softly.

There was silence for several minutes, then Hermione walked up to Draco, and sat down next to him on the ground. She couldn't leave him out here. He may be her arch nemesis, call her horrible names, and treat her friends like dirt. But it was those same friends that did this to him, and she just couldn't leave him out here broken, and all alone. It didn't matter who he was, he was still a person, and it just wasn't in her to do that to him.

Draco shifted awkwardly. 'Why can't she just leave me alone?' he thought.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Hermione almost inaudibly.

"What?" said Draco, "I thought you had nothing to do with this. If that's true, then why should you be sorry?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this, but I'm still sorry that it happened. What they did was petty, and infantile. Revenge only leads to anger, and resentment. Then to more revenge. It's a vicious cycle, and I don't want to have anything to do with it. I mean, if we could all just ge-" Hermione stopped short as she saw movement coming towards them from the side. She reached for her wand. 'Brilliant! It's not here! I must have left it on my night stand in my rush to catch up to "Ron"!' A giant grey wolf was bounding towards them. Hermione yanked on Draco's sleeve, and pointed at the wolf.

Meanwhile, Draco had stopped listening to Hermione somewhere around 'vicious cycle' as he had caught signs of movement ahead of them. He looked up, and saw a giant spider scampering towards them.

They both yanked on each other's sleeves and pointed at the same time. Hermione looked at the spider, and then back at the wolf. Draco looked at the wolf, and then back at the spider. They then looked at each other.

"Please tell me you brought your wand!!" they said in unison.

The wolf was coming faster than the spider, and reached them seconds later. It skidded to a stop in front of them, and turned to face the spider. The spider stopped in it's tracks. The wolf growled, a low ominous growl. It then threw it's head back in a long, extremely loud howl.

* * *

Lithariel was in Potions wondering where Hermione, and Draco were when she heard it. She had heard it before, many times. It was Mithelena. She was in trouble.

Lithariel stood abruptly.

"Ms. Macleod, is there a problem?" asked Professor Snape as he paused in the middle of his lecture on what they were going to do today.

"I do not feel well. May I be excused?" Lithariel said out loud. She added to Snape telepathically ~Mithelena is in peril. I must go to her.~

"Very well Ms. Macleod you may go." replied Snape.

Lithariel turned, and bolted from the room, leaving all of her things behind. She raced through the halls, and out the front door. She didn't have time to call Vialnen. She would most likely be with Mithelena when she got there anyway. She stopped for a second at the edge of the forest to remove her boots. She then reached up, grabbed a branch of the nearest tree, and swung up into the treetops.

Lithariel did not make a sound, did not disturb a leaf as she leapt from branch to branch towards where she could now sense Mithelena and Vialnen. When she came upon them, she saw a giant spider before them shifting nervously. Lithariel took out her dagger. She was preparing to jump out of the tree, when she looked down and saw Hermione and Draco huddled together.

Lithariel quickly put Aros back in it's sheath, and whipped out her wand. She then jumped down from the tree, and landed as softly as a cat in between Mithelena and Vialnen. She heard Draco, and Hermione gasp softly behind her.

Lithariel started to talk to the spider in Elvish. "I am Lithariel Greenleaf, the last of the Eldar! These mortals are under my protection! Leave here or die!"

The spider held it's ground. "Why would someone as powerful as you choose to protect weaklings such as these." It said in Common (A/N: Common=English) pointing a furry leg at the two mortals.

"That is none of your concern!" snapped Lithariel in Elvish.

The spider stepped back. "Then I shall take my leave of you, Lithariel Greenleaf." said the spider in Common as it turned, and walked away.

Lithariel looked quickly to Mithelena, and said in Elvish "Please follow it Lena." The Wolf took off in a streak of grey fur. Lithariel tucked her wand in the band on her right thigh that her dagger was strapped on with.

Lithariel then turned to Draco, and Hermione. "Are you two hurt?" They did not answer, as they were still in shock. Lithariel turned back around to look in the direction her wolf had gone.

What happened next was so fast, that only another Elf could have followed it. Mithelena let out a sharp warning bark. Lithariel grabbed her dagger by the hilt, flicked it into the air, and caught it by the tip. The spider came tearing towards Lithariel, an evil glint in it's eyes. Lithariel moved out of pure instinct, and flicked Aros at the giant spider. Her dagger imbedded itself up to the hilt in the spider's head. The spider collapsed, and skidded to a halt. Lithariel was moving before it hit the ground. She slid Aros out from between the beast's eyes, and stabbed it repeatedly in the head to make sure that it stayed down.

Lithariel stepped back, looked at her knife, and sighed. 'I despise spider blood,' she thought, 'it is so sticky and smelly! It is almost worse than Orc blood. Almost.' Lithariel wiped the blade on her skirt, and re-sheathed it swiftly.

Lithariel walked back over to Draco, and Hermione. She kneeled before them, and asked again, as she felt Mithelena, and Vialnen come up behind her. "Are either of you hurt?". Silence. Lithariel sighed deeply. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Hermione tried to think over what had just happened. 

A spider had charged them, a wolf had protected them. Whether out of the goodness of it's furry heart, or for the goodness of it's furry tummy, Hermione did not know. 

A large, white, angelic looking horse had come to stand beside the wolf.

A woman dropped from the tree above them to stand between the horse, and wolf. No not a woman, a student, Lithariel Macleod.

Lithariel talked to the spider in a weird language, the spider called her 'Lithariel Greenleaf', and left.

The wolf went after it.

There was a bark, the spider was back, and then, suddenly, there was a dagger sticking out of the spider's head.

Hermione looked away.

Lithariel kneeled before her, and said something.

Hermione was to shocked to hear what she said.

* * *

Draco was stunned. That Lithariel girl had killed that giant spider! But, hey, where did she put that dagger? Why did she have a dagger in the first place? Did she carry it around school? Draco suddenly had a much greater respect for this girl. No, not girl, woman. She was more of a woman than anyone else at Hogwarts

Lithariel kneeled before him, and said something. He didn't hear her however. He was to busy looking at the very large wolf behind her.

* * *

Lithariel rolled her eyes in a very un-Elf-like fashion. Draco was looking worriedly at Lena, and Hermione was staring off into space. Both seemed not to hear her. Lithariel sensed profound sadness in Draco. She was suddenly sorry for what she had done to him. In this school she and Draco were equals. She had no right to treat him like she might treat a disrespectful commoner.

Lithariel turned to Mithelena. "Maybe they would talk to you." she said in Elvish. Mithelena stepped in front of Lithariel, and began sniffing Hermione. Hermione yelped as she was jolted back to reality, and leaned further into the tree. Draco had been watching as the wolf descended on Hermione, and had scooted away. Lithariel signaled Mithelena back to her.

"Now that I have your attention, I will ask you again: Are either of you hurt?" said Lithariel.

"I...I'm alright, I suppose. I'm just a little... dazed is all." said Hermione.

Lithariel looked at Draco. Was that Hermione's cloak? 

"I'm fine." said Draco. "No thanks to the Weasels and Potter though."

"No thanks to me either." Lithariel admitted softly.

Draco looked at her shocked. Could she really have helped them pull this off? "What do you mean, exactly?" he queried.

"I assisted them in setting everything up. I was so angry at you for what you said in Potions about my mother, and father." Lithariel looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "You should not talk about people that you do not know of. You had no right, and I was livid."

Draco swallowed. Somehow he knew that angering Lithariel to the point where she was 'livid' was not a very wise thing to do after the way she had killed that spider. Draco shivered inwardly. 'I will just have to make a point of not offending her again.' thought Draco. 'If I want to live to be a sixth year that is.'

"Being angry," continued Lithariel, "is no excuse for acting the way I did. I should not have participated in such childish activities. Mr. Malfoy would you please accept my deepest apology, and forgive me for my lapse in judgement?"

Draco thought for a moment. 'I should really try to get back on her good side.' he decided. "Of course I forgive you Lithariel. Please also accept my apology for my rude behavior. It will not happen again. And please, call me Draco." he said.

Lithariel smiled at Draco. "Very well, Draco. Apology accepted."

"Do you know that wolf? It seems to recognize you." said Hermione. She was getting rather sick of all the mushy stuff. This was Malfoy after all. He probably only apologized so he could get under Lithariel's good graces. Once he had her he would use her relentlessly.

"Yes I do. She is my friend. Draco, Hermione," Lithariel gestured grandly "This is Mithelena. Lena for short. Lena this is Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."

If Hermione didn't know better she would swear that the wolf bowed to them. "Thank you for saving us Lena." said Hermione politely. Mithelena wagged her tail, and nodded at Hermione as if to say 'Oh, it was nothing!'

Vialnen whinnied loudly, and pawed dejectedly at the ground. Lithariel turned her head to look at her. "I am sorry Vialnen, how rude of me. Draco, Hermione, this is Vialnen. Vialnen this is Draco, and Hermione."

Vialnen lowered her head aristocratically to the ground. 'If that wasn't a bow, I don't know what is.' thought Hermione astonished.

"We had better get back." said Lithariel. "I think we may have already missed lunch."

Draco rose, gave Hermione her cloak back, and headed for the castle. She and Lithariel followed behind him.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote it when I was really really tired, so please be kind. Also, my Beta Readers weren't available to read the last half of this chapter so there may be some spelling, and grammatical errors. I will post it again after I get it beta read. ^_^

Guest: Thank you for you review! I know what you mean, but, like you, I thought since she is Galadriel's Great Granddaughter I could get away with it. You know Literary License and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and by the by: please let the polyjuice potion thing slide. I mean, Fred and George could have made it at home, and brought it to school right? So, they could have let it brew for a month, and all that. Thanks again! ;) Zannna

Vana Everyoung: Thank you for your review! I really enjoyed it! It was *sniffle* beautiful! Here is your chapter. I think I posted it in less than a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't please tell me, because my muses went a little crazy on this one. Thanks again. ^-^ Zannna


	8. Chapter 8 Detention

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of none other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Mithelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you! ^_^

Author's Notes: Hi:) I am terribly sorry about how long it took to post this. There has been a lot going on with me lately, and I just haven't had the opportunity to work on this. If everything goes according to plan, it usually takes me four or five days to write, proof read, get beta-read, and edit my chapters. As most of you probably well know, hardly anything in life ever goes as planned. _ So without further delay, here is the next chapter. ^_^ Zannna

P.S. The rest of the A/N's are at the end of the chapter, as always. ;) 

Chapter 8

Lithariel entered the Dinning Hall through the side door that Snape had shown her. She went straight up to Dumbledore, and, asked if he was done eating, would he please come talk to her. Dumbledore said yes, that would be fine, and led her to his office. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and Lithariel sat down in a chair across from him.

Lithariel explained everything that had happened, except who had helped her set up the prank. She was too honorable to give them away. Dumbledore understood her need to do this, but he still had a pretty good idea who it was. Lithariel pleaded for Hermione and Draco to be excused for missing classes, since it was her fault. She also said that she would not mind being punished for her foolishness.

"All right Lithariel," said Dumbledore, "I will punish you, and let everyone else off if you wish. Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and you will serve a detention after dinner."

"Very well. And I thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. You are very kind."

"You missed lunch, did you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, why don't we go to the kitchens, and see if the House Elves can whip something up for you eh?"

Lithariel's eyes widened when he said 'House Elves'. "House Elves? What, pray tell, is a House Elf?!"

"Calm down Lithariel. Come and I will show you."

* * *

As Dumbledore led Lithariel into the kitchens, her mouth dropped open. Not an easy reaction to elicit from an elf. 

After several moments she was finally able to speak. "House Elves?" she whispered to Dumbledore. "They do not look like Elves! They look like a mix between, I know not, possibly... A cross between a Hobbit and a very ugly Goblin. Although I do not wish to insult Hobbit-kind."

One of the creatures walked up to the pair. "How can Renny help you sir? Miss.?" said the little critter.

Lithariel knelt down so she could get a better look. "Is there something wrong Miss? Is there something on Renny's nose?" asked Renny.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I have just never seen a 'House Elf' before. What do you do here, Renny is it?" 

"Yes, Renny's name is Renny Miss. Renny makes pies Miss, and biscuits in the mornings."

"I seemed to have missed lunch Renny. May I have some of your biscuits? And maybe some cheese, and juice? Well, any kind of juice other than Pumpkin."

"Renny does not like Pumpkin Juice either Miss. Renny has some fresh apple juice in the pantry. Would Miss like that?"

"Yes, I thank you. I would like that very much Renny."

Renny bustled off to get the food. 

* * * 

After Lithariel had eaten, and conversed with several other House Elves, she came to the conclusion that they were inherently good creatures. And it was not their fault that they were ugly, they were born that way. Lithariel had never been one to judge on outward appearances, and was ashamed that she had done so. Well, she did judge Orcs on their outward appearance, but that was different. Orcs were just as ugly inside as they were on the outside.

* * *

After dinner Lithariel walked out to the Quiditch pitch where she was to serve her detention. She walked to the center of the field, but no one was there. She took in the spectacle around her.

There were stands encircling her. They must have been at least 200 feet tall in some places. There were flags everywhere. At either end of the pitch there were huge pits of sand, way up above the sand were circles of some kind, three on each end.

Lithariel felt someone approaching, and turned in that direction. Oliver Wood came striding up in the growing darkness.

"Lithariel Macleod? Is it really possible that I was sent here to give YOU detention?" he said.

"Why is that so hard to imagine Mister Wood?"

"Well, I guess I just thought you were too pure, and innocent to be capable of such a thing. And please call me Oliver."

"What 'thing'"

"You don't really think that Fred and George would keep something like that from me. I was the first one they told this morning. I nearly fell to the floor, I was laughing so hard. That was just brilliant! Simply priceless!" Oliver stopped talking as he burst into soft laughter.

"I am capable of much more than you know, Mister Wood." said Lithariel in a quiet voice.

Oliver shuddered inwardly at this, though he did not know why. Or maybe it was tingled inwardly. He shook his head to clear it.

Lithariel saw a look flash across Oliver's face, and decided she was being to harsh. "Oliver, what exactly is this 'detention' you were sent to unleash upon me?"

Oliver looked up relieved to hear her call him 'Oliver'. "Do you see those sand pits a each end of the field?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are supposed to rake them smooth. Without magic."

"I shall get started then. Where is this rake?"

Oliver showed Lithariel the equipment shed where they kept several rakes, which were only used for detentions. He then offered one to Lithariel. She took it, and headed to one end of the field. Oliver, wanting to get to bed before midnight, took another rake, and headed to the other end of the pitch.

* * *

An hour later, Lithariel walked to the other end of the field to work on the sand there. "Oliver? What are you doing? Am I not supposed to do this alone?"

"Yes you are, but I wanted to actually sleep tonight, so I thought I'd help. Do you need something?"

"No I do not. I came over to work on this side."

"Don't you want to finish the other end before you start on this one?"

"I have already finished that end"

Oliver looked up, surprised. "You weren't supposed to use magic Lithariel."

"I did not use magic Oliver. It just seems that I am much faster at this than you."

Oliver looked down at the sand beneath his feet. He had only managed to get a third of his side done in the time Lithariel had taken to finish hers. Lithariel walked to the opposite edge from where Oliver had started, and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, Lithariel reached the halfway point of the sand pit. She was getting rather good at this. She decided to let Oliver finish up to where she stopped. He was almost there anyway. He only had about five feet to go. She let him do this because she did not want to bruise his ego. Well, more than it already was.

Lithariel took her rake back to the equipment shed, and then walked out to the center of the soft green field. The sun had gone down almost an hour ago. She laid down, tucking her hands behind her head. She stayed there, staring at the stars until Oliver came over about fifteen minutes later.

Oliver was slightly out of breath as he came over, and sat down beside Lithariel. She looked completely relaxed, and at peace watching the stars like that. Like she was in her element.

"Lithariel, what are you looking at?" asked Oliver.

"The stars." replied Lithariel matter-of-fact-ly.

Oliver scoffed. "I know that, I meant which ones. Anyway are you going to get up anytime soon? I have to stay out here, and make sure you get back to the castle, you know. And I am rather tired."

Lithariel giggled lightly. She did not answer however. She just pointed to a star. "Do you see that star?"

Oliver could not make out which star she meant, seeing as how he was sitting, and she was laying down. He debated with himself for a moment, and then laid down beside her, yet a respectable distance away. He followed her finger, and looked at the stars.

"That really bright one right there?" he asked pointing as well.

"Yes. That is the one. It was a very special star to my family, and kin. It is called 'Undomiel'; 'The Evenstar'."

"It 'was'?" asked Oliver. He thought she must have misspoken or something. Surely she must have some family.

"Yes, was. All of my family have...passed on." (A/N: "passed on" as in "Sailed West" remember? ^_~ )

Oliver sat up, and looked at Lithariel apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It is alright." interrupted Lithariel. 

Oliver laid back down, and continued to look at the stars with Lithariel.

"I love to gaze at the stars. They make me feel so at peace with the world." said Lithariel in a dreamy, faraway voice.

They stayed that way for many hours, pointing out stars to one another. They also spoke of many things. By the time they headed back to the castle, it was well past midnight, and they had become great friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting suspicious. Why had that spider called Lithariel 'Lithariel Greenleaf'? Hermione knew very well that her last name was Macleod. Wasn't it? And what was that weird language Lithariel was speaking? And how did Lithariel know how to use a dagger like that? And where had she gotten a dagger in the first place? How had Lithariel known that she and Draco were in trouble? 

All these questions, and more kept running around in Hermione's head. 'I don't think I'll ever figure this one out.' thought Hermione as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was already Mid-Winter. Things had been progressing as normally as was possible at Hogwarts. Lithariel had been accepted fully as a sixth year, a Gryffindor, and a student. Her friendship with Oliver grew, until it could grow no more without breaking the bounds of friendship entirely.

Hermione had decided to keep her suspicions to herself, at least until she had proof there was something amiss. Besides, as far as she could tell, Lithariel didn't pose any threat. Lithariel had been a good, trustworthy friend ever since Hermione met her. She hadn't done anything wrong as far as Hermione could tell, and maybe it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. At least until they woke up.

Draco had been disgustingly friendly, and polite to Lithariel. He was even nice to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and any other Gryffindor's when they were with Lithariel when he spoke to her. Lithariel took it all in stride, and was just as friendly and polite back to Draco.

* * *

Lithariel awoke on a bright Saturday morning, stretched, and got up to look out the window. All she could see was a white blanket of snow covering everything. She smiled, it was very beautiful. She wished she could go run, and dance on the snow. Of coarse 'on' being the key word here. She frowned. Everyone would get suspicious if she ran around atop the snow. 'Well then,' she thought, 'I will just have to go see Snape.'

An hour and a half, not to mention a lot of cajoling, later all Lithariel had to show for her efforts was a distraction spell. It would hopefully distract anyone from noticing the fact that she did not sink into snow. She would just have to try and step in other people's footprints, and hope for the best.

Lithariel stepped out the front door, and was confronted with a scene of pure carnage. Casualties were strewn everywhere. Students were crawling on their bellies, trying to escape constant bombardment. Cries of agony rose on the air.

All-in-all, it was a regular run-of-the-mill Hogwarts snow-ball fight. It looked to be mostly Gryffindor's that were involved, with a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's that must have gotten caught up in it as they were walking by. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were behind a barricade of snow about twenty yards out from the school. Lithariel also noticed a barricade to the left, about thirty yards away from the stairs, and to the right, about twenty five yards away. In the center of the 'battlefield' there were various students on the snow. Some were holding others down while they smothered them with snow. Some were just trying to get back to the safety of a rampart.

Lithariel only had a small moment to take this all in however, because a snowball came hurdling towards her. She easily stepped out of the way, and heard an angered growl behind her. She turned to see Oliver standing there, his face covered with snow. Lithariel giggled, and took off towards Fred and George's barricade.

Lithariel was now a well desired, moving target. Snowballs assailed her from all directions. She ducked, dodged, parried. When she was almost there, the attack increased. She threw her arms up, carefully placed her feet as she ran, and launched into a series of hand springs, and flips. She did a half twist as she flew over the rampart, and landed in a crouch facing the 'battlefield'. Hermione was the only one who was not surprised.

"Hail fellow Gryffindor's! What is our objective in this battle?" said Lithariel enthusiastically.

Everyone had pretty much gotten used to her odd choice of words by now. But they could also tell that she was being a little sarcastic.

"We are biding our time until a worthy opportunity presents itself." replied Fred with great dignity.

"We are also simply observing." said George without missing a beat. A big smirk spread across his face, and he pointed to the center of the battlefield. Oliver Wood was being attacked, most viciously, by a group of girls led by Lavender Brown, and Partivi Patil. He wailed in abject horror as he was wrestled to the ground.

Lithariel gasped in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me that you are going to just sit here, watch as a comrade is subjected to torture and ruin? I am appalled at your barbaric behavior. But, alas! I shall not abandon an honorable ally to such disgrace as this." 

Lithariel stood, and yelled in her melodious voice, "Do not fear, dear friend! I shall save you!" 

"Well," said Fred, "I guess this is as good of an opportunity as any."

"Right then." said George. "Arms at the ready."

Fred, George, Ron Harry, and Hermione stood, and picked up some of the prepared ammunition. Lithariel saw this, and also picked up a snowball.

"Ready..." said Fred.

"Aim..." said George.

"Fire!" they yelled in unison.

The group of girls accosting Oliver was hit with a hail of snowballs. One after the other found their mark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing fairly well, hitting most of their targets. Fred and George did even better, although they still missed some. But Lithariel hit every target square on. There was a rash of squeals, and the girls ran for cover.

Oliver lay there on the ground to stunned to move. Lithariel leapt over the barricade, dodging incoming volleys of snowballs, and rushed to his side. When Oliver opened his eyes, and saw her he smirked. 

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lithariel cautiously. There was something in his eyes that did not bode well.

"This." he said, as he smashed her in the side of the head with a handful of snow. He then got up, and tried to run.

"You brute!" she gasped, as she took off after him.

Lithariel was on him in seconds, pinning him to the ground. She smashed handful, after handful of snow in his face, and shoved several more handfuls down his shirt when his face started to turn purple.

When Lithariel felt him shift to throw her off, she decided to let him. Just to see what he was made of. Seconds later she was pinned to the ground with Oliver on top of her. He took one giant handful of snow, and held it up high preparing to cover her face with it. This time it was Lithariel who smiled, a very innocent, angelic smile. Oliver stopped.

"What are you smiling about?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, nothing." was the innocent reply.

Just then Oliver was tackled to the ground by Fred and George. 

"Run, Lithariel! Take cover! Save yourself!" yelled Fred heroically.

George was too busy pushing Oliver's head into the snow to say anything. 

* * *

Response to reviewers:

Vana Everyoung: Thank ever so for your wonderful review! I don't think her Grandfather will be in this story. Although, maybe I could fix up a flashback in a later chapter if you would like. I honestly never thought that the word 'princess' would make people think this is a Mary-Sue. And thank you for pointing out that it's not one in you review. I might put something in my summary to the effect of 'This is NOT a Mary-Sue!' Maybe more people would read it then. And thank you for your efforts on my behalf to get others to read this. I must say it again: YOU ROCK! ^-^ Zannna

Guest: Thank you for your review! I think it was the first one that I got for chapter 7, and it meant a lot. I really don't know if Draco and Hermione will end up together. They haven't told me yet. lol. I absolutely LOVE Draco/ Hermione fics though. So we'll just have to see. ^_~ Zannna

Lilly: Thank you for your review! I am terribly sorry for how long it took to post this chapter. I'll try really hard to get the next one up faster. :) Zannna

Tonya: Thanks for reviewing! I got 4 reviews for this chapter! Woohoo! I love crossovers too. 8) Zannna 


	9. Chapter 9 Vision

Title: Princess of Mirkwood

Author: Zannna

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own LOTR, the characters, or the plot. Middle Earth was the brilliant brain child of none other than the king of fantasy JRR Tolkien. I also do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. All that is Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I do however, own Lithariel, Mithelena, and Vialnen. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you! ^_^

Author's Notes: Hi! I just wanted to say that I don't like the angst that comes from immortal/mortal romance. Take that however you want, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! I went to see "The Two Towers" on opening day. I can honestly say it is the best Movie that I have ever seen!! I had quite the adventure going to see it though. In short, I had to walk 2 miles in the snow because my dad was late picking me up, and I didn't want to risk not getting a good seat. And, oh yeah, I got food poisoning from some cheesecake I had at the Theater. Why I didn't think it odd that they had cheesecake at a Movie Theater, and therefore be cautious, I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing: I'm never going to eat cheesecake again!... Wait, scratch that, I'm never going to eat cheesecake at a Movie Theater again!! ^-^ Zannna 

Chapter 9

All of the Gryffindor's that were involved in the snowball fight were sitting in their common room bundled in blankets, and sipping hot drinks. A giggle could be heard every now and then, as they reflected on the last moments of the battle.

The fight had ended abruptly, when Snape came out and discovered three unfortunate Slytherins being attached relentlessly. The very second that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stepped out of the school, the rest of the students united against them. Those who were pinning other's down stood, and helped them up. Everyone turned their attention towards their common enemy. A collective war-cry went up, and the next thing anybody knew, Draco and his cronies were almost completely covered in a mountain of snow.

Of course Snape had to walk out at that very moment, and stop the whole thing. 25 points were taken from Gryffindor for starting it, and 15 points each were taken from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for joining in. And when Lithariel walked past Snape, covered in snow and soaking wet, he gave her a very disapproving look. 

'I would have stopped it, had you not come out just then.' she sent to him telepathically.

Lithariel turned at the top of the stairs, and looked down to Snape. He turned and met her eyes just long enough to give her an almost imperceptible nod.

Thus Lithariel was now sitting in a big cushy chair near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting very close to the fire, teeth chattering. Lavender and Partivi also looked the worse for wear. Lithariel stood, went to each of the girls, and asked them to come with her.

They walked up to the fifth year dorm where Lithariel went to her night stand, and took out a bottle of fire orange liquid. She then led them to the bathroom.

"Put four drops of this in your bath water, and you will be warm in two shakes of a Warg's tail."

The girls had no idea what a 'Warg' was, but did what she said any way. Soon four girls, and one she-elf were relaxing in very warm bubble-baths. Luckily there were six tubs, all separated by curtains, so they could all take a bath at once.

"Lithariel what is this splendid potion? I feel warmed all the way to the bone." said Lavender.

"Mmm. It is my Grandmother's recipe. My Grandfather had some friends who were Hobbit... that is to say hobbitually predisposed to the cold." said Lithariel. She was so relaxed, that she had almost given herself up. 'They most likely do not know what Hobbits are in any case.' she assured herself.

And indeed, they did not seem to as they chatted happily for almost an hour before getting out of the baths.

After they were dressed, they returned to the common room. There were a few Gryffindor's here and there, dressed in dry clothes. The rest were in their dorm rooms drying off. Fred and George were busily chatting away with Harry and Ron. When they saw Lithariel come down the stairs from her dorm they called her over.

"Lithariel, are you planning on playing Quiditch with us next Saturday?" asked Fred.

"No I was not. I was planning on watching." answered Lithariel. She had only played Quiditch once. She was chosen to be seeker in a friendly game between Gryffindor's. The game had ended not forty-five seconds after it had started, with Lithariel holding the Snitch. After a great deal of contemplation, Lithariel came to the conclusion that it was not fair for her to play Quiditch with mortals.

"Well Oliver's going to play, so it should be a good game." said Harry.

* * *

The next Saturday Hermione and Lithariel were in the stands cheering for opposite teams. Hermione was cheering for Harry's team, which consisted mostly of the Gryffindor House Team. Except for Fred and George who had decided to be on Oliver's team.

Oliver ducked, just barley missing getting hit in the head by a Bludger. Lithariel sighed with relief, she had been sure that it was going to hit him.

Oliver had been getting better at evading Bludgers over the years. His greatest improvement came when he got hit in the head for the twenty-third time. It was then that he decided, after getting out of the Hospital Wing, to get in some practice dodging Bludgers. A month, and many, many bruises, later he was an expert at keeping himself conscious during Quiditch.

Lithariel cheered as Oliver, once again, blocked the Quaffle.

That's when it happened.

* * *

Hermione sighed as Oliver blocked the Quaffle. All of the sudden she heard Lithariel start to gasp violently beside her. She turned to look, and saw Lithariel fighting for air. Hermione immediately asked if she was alright. Lithariel didn't respond, as she doubled over in obvious agony. 

Hermione heard her gasp "No" once before she let out a shaky scream, and collapsed.

* * *

Oliver heard a scream, and turned towards it's source to find Lithariel lying in a heap next to Hermione on the floor of one of the stands. He was speeding toward the pair in seconds. Hermione was already on her knees next to Lithariel checking her pulse.

"Lithariel?" he heard Hermione say. She brushed some of Lithariel's hair out of her face, as he landed next to the pair.

"Lithariel, wake up."

"What happened?" asked Oliver.

" I don't know. She was having trouble breathing, then she just screamed, and fainted." Hermione looked up at Oliver, her concern clearly written on her face.

"Her pulse is way to fast." she said. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"Right." Oliver said as he knelt next to her. He couldn't help but notice how pale she was. She was usually pale, but not like this. Oliver leaned forward, and gently picked her up. As he stood he noticed that she weighed no more that a trite leaf. He didn't dwell on this fact for very long however, as Lithariel hung limply in his arms.

"Oliver, what's happened?" asked the Weasley twins in unison. They had been right behind Oliver, and were hovering next to the stands.

"I don't know." Oliver replied. He looked up to the twins and said, "Everyone stay here while I take her to the Hospital Wing. Except you," he said turning to Hermione. "Come with me."

Oliver rushed over to the stairs and hurried down them as quickly, and as carefully as he could. Hermione was directly on his heels. She dashed ahead of him to open the door, then rushed after him once he was through.

They were halfway to the Hospital Wing, when they turned a corner and ran into none other than Professor Severus Snape.

* * * 

~Vision~

~ She saw a man. 

He was walking next to a black mountain. He disturbed some kind of dust as he walked. No not dust, ash. 

The man looked into a fissure ahead of him as he saw something reflect the setting sun. He climbed down to see what it was. It looked to be some sort of crystal. 

The man felt compelled to take a closer look. He dusted off the surface of the object. It was sphere shaped. It was about six inches in diameter. He took hold of it and pulled it free of the surrounding rock and ash. He brushed it off, and set it in his palm to get a better look. It was a crystal ball. 

The man was about to drop it back to the ground when he saw a black mist start to form inside the crystal.

"No." thought Lithariel. She knew what this was, and no good could come of it's finding. 

The man looked deep into the swirling mist...

And saw a great eye...

Lidless...

Wreathed in flame...

Lithariel screamed, and felt herself falling as everything went dark.~

~End Vision~

* * *

Oliver had never seen Snape look this angry, this confused in his entire time at Hogwarts. And that wasn't what was bothering him the most. What was bothering him the most, was that Snape looked worried. Really worried.

Snape stepped right up to Oliver and demanded "What is going on here?!"

"Um...uh-well"

Thankfully, his babbling was cut short by Hermione. "Lithariel and I were watching a Quiditch game, and she fainted. We're taking her to the Hospital Wing."

Snape turned his sneer to Hermione. "You know where Headmaster Dumbledore's office is, do you not?"

"Yes." replied Hermione trying not to shrink away from his intense gaze.

"Go get him, and bring him to the Hospital Wing post haste. Tell him what you told me."

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione. She spun on her heel, and dashed off to do as she was told.

Snape then returned his attention to a very distressed looking Oliver. "Give me Lithariel." he said in a tone that demanded immediate acquiescence.

Oliver sighed, and handed her over. Snape was surprisingly gentle as he took Lithariel into his arms. Snape turned, and swept off down the hall, ignoring the fact that Oliver was directly behind him.

As they reached the Hospital Wing Oliver opened the door for Snape, who not surprisingly, swept past him without a word or a nod. Snape went directly to the bed that Lithariel had used before when she was recovering from the Glamor. He laid her down on it gently, then went to the window, and threw open the curtains.

Oliver watched this all in silence from a corner. Snape's behavior was confusing to say the least. Snape went back over to Lithariel, and stood next to her bed, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

Several minutes later, Dumbledore blew into the room, with Hermione right behind him.

"Hermione, Oliver, you may leave now." said Dumbledore as he gazed worriedly down at Lithariel.

Oliver walked over to Dumbledore and asked in a very worried tone "She'll be alright, won't she Headmaster?"

Dumbledore put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I hope so Oliver. You and Hermione need to leave now."

Oliver nodded, and left the room with Hermione. Oliver looked back. The door hadn't shut completely. He walked back to shut it, and heard Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking in hurried, hushed voices.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Calm yourself Severus. We will figure out some way to help her."

Hermione walked up to Oliver. "What are you doing?"

Oliver replied by putting a finger up to his lips to signal Hermione to be quiet. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and was about to say something, when Snape spoke again.

"Look, Dumbledore! She is crying. Could she be suffering from grief? You know the Eldar, can fade and die from such an affliction. We have to do something to help her!"

"Severus you need to calm down. You're not helping the situation by getting so upset. As far as I know when one of the First Born is suffering from grief, they usually fade rather slowly. If that is what it is we have at least a few days to figure out a way to save her."

Oliver looked over to Hermione. She looked as if a light bulb went on in her head. She reached out, and grabbed Oliver's arm. He didn't resist as he was drug down the hall. When Hermione felt they were a safe distance away, she stopped.

"I think I know what they were talking about!" Hermione said excitedly as she turned to face Oliver.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked.

"Come on! I'm still not sure." she said as she once again grabbed his hand and rushed off towards the library. "But I think I read about something in a book called 'Ancient Mystical Creatures' my third year that might be helpful."

When they reached the library, Hermione did not let go of Oliver's hand, but still clung to it as she continued to drag him through the library. She swung him up to a shelf on the back wall, and, finally, let go of his hand as she searched the titles. She found it on the bottom shelf, and with great difficulty seeing as the book was rather large, hefted it up on a nearby table. She opened it up to the table of contents, and ran her finger down the page.

"Fairies, Pixies, Ents," Hermione trailed of as her finger moved down the page. "Ah, here we are: Elves, page 874."

"Elves?" said Oliver incredulously.

Hermione looked up from where she was quickly turning pages to glare at Oliver. "Yes, Elves." she said "Why not? Do you think the only beings with names consisting of the word 'Elf" are the slaves that you so aptly call 'House Elves'?" she spat.

"Well, yes." when her glare deepened, he stuttered on "I mean... no of course not."

Hermione returned her gaze to the huge book on the table. "Alright then, here we are 'Elves'." she began. She took a seat, and continued reading. "'Elves, also known as The First Born, or The Eldarin Race were the first creatures to inhabit the world. Their appearance was similar to that of man, with several key differences. Unlike the ears of a man the Ears of an Elf were pointed at the top.'"

"Well, there you have it then!" interrupted Oliver. "Lithariel's ears aren't pointed. She can't be an Elf."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well actually, she could have a Glamour on. Have you noticed that ring, and bracelet she always wears?" inquired Hermione.

"Yeah, now I think about it I've never seen her without them on." Oliver conceded.

Hermione nodded, and continued reading. "'Elves were also taller than the average man. They were slim, lithe, and were considered to be the fairest of all creatures. Elves were immortal, having an immunity to age, and disease. However, an Elf was able to be killed by act of war, or could fade and die from grief. Elves thrived on fresh air, and plant life such as trees. They also had a special connection to the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, and the Earth.' It also says here that the last of the Elves were believed to have 'Sailed West' over 12,000 years ago. Lithariel has to be at least that old if not older." finished Hermione.

Oliver sat, quietly considering what Hermione had said. He had been denying his feelings for a long time now. Lithariel was a student; He was a teacher. That was all there was to it. She was his friend, and it would be wrong for them to be anything more. But if what Hermione said was true, than Lithariel was way older than him. There was no reason they couldn't be together. If she felt the same way, that is.

"Hermione," Oliver began, "We have to keep this to ourselves. If she wanted anyone to know she would have told them. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Hermione considered this. What he was saying made sense, but she could never keep a secret from Harry and Ron.

As if he was reading her mind Oliver added. "Well, you can tell Harry and Ron, but only if they promise not to tell anyone else. And those are the only two people you can tell, promise?"

Hermione immediately agreed. "You have my word."

* * * 

  
  


AN's

Hi:)

Sorry about the long wait peoples! I started school on the 6th, and my life has been rather chaotic. I hope you all liked this chapter. I had a really hard time getting it from my head onto the computer. Anyway, I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up soon. ;)

Response to Reviewers:

Vana Everyoung: Thank you so much for Reviewing so promptly! It made my day! As you have probably already noticed, I used your idea for my summary. Although I had to change a few things around to make everything fit. Thanks so much. I just couldn't figure out a proper summary for this story. As always: YOU ROCK! ^_^ Zannna

Mystic Queen: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! RL can really suck. Thanks for your Review! =)

AndinaOfRivendell: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for your Review! :) Zannna

Guest: I'm really happy that you liked the snowball fight! I just started writing the scene, and it kinda flowed. *blushes* Thank you so much for all of your Reviews! I really enjoy reading them! Not that I read my Reviews over, and over or anything. *clutches printed out Reviews to chest, and looks around suspiciously* lol. ^_~ Zannna

Arwen: Thanks for your Review! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

^-^ Zannna

  
  


Additional Disclaimer: The line: 'As he stood he noticed that she weighed no more that a trite leaf.' I adapted from the line: 'He picked me up as though I weighed no more than a trite leaf.' Which is found in 'Sense and Sensibility' I do not own the book, written by the brilliant Jane Austen, or the movie, screenplay by Emma Thompson. When I was writing this that line came to mind, and I just had to use it. :)


End file.
